Reading - The First Time He Saw It
by BooksEqualsHappiness
Summary: Harry, Remus, Sirius, Tonks and Snape are sent a book called 'The First Time he Saw It', what do they do... Read it - He was four the first time he saw it. Teddy Lupin, shocked awake by a nightmare and finding his parents bedroom empty, goes down to the sitting room where he finds his mummy sleeping curled up next to a gigantic wolf. How will he react? - Written by SheWolf2000
1. After A Nightmare

**Okay this is the re upload **

**DISCLAIMER: Me nor She Wolf is JK ROWLING**  
**WARNING: SWEARING**

* * *

The Black library was always an interesting place. It had all sorts of books: ones about charms, magical creatures, transfiguration… the dark arts. Never muggle books or books like _the tale of beadle the bard _which encourages relationships between muggle and wizard.

That's what had Remus Lupin confused; because he saw a book what doesn't even exist in the magical or muggle world… _The first time he saw it_, it was labelled.

"What you doing Moons?" Sirius strolled into the room as though he had no care in the world, though he had a lot, looking over the werewolf's shoulder to see what was so interesting.

"Nothing. Hey have you ever heard of a book called _the first time he saw it_?" Remus mumbled to his best friend still frowning at the book which was now in his hands, looking at it as though it would disappear at any second.

"Me, know about books, don't make me laugh" Sirius smirked but answered looking at the serious look etched upon his friends face "no I have never heard of such a book."

"Neither have I but look" handing over the book to Sirius the dog Animagus frowned, but then a huge Cheshire cat like grin etched upon his face.

"How about we read" he grinned almost evilly which made Remus laugh, at heart Sirius was as evil and scary as a new born kitten. How terrifying. Jogging to the door he shouted down the hallway "TONKS, HARRY GET YOUR ARSES DOWN HERE"

A few moments passed until a grumbling Tonks and Harry came in followed by a livid looking Snape.

"What is the meaning of this Black" he hissed his obsidian eyes alight.

"I don't remember inviting you here Snivellus" scowled Sirius, a look of disgust marring his otherwise handsome features.

Remus decided to break the feud before a bloody fight started amongst the two enemies "have any of you heard of a book called _the first time he saw it?" _when the others shook their heads Sirius decided to continue.

"Well there is a book and we are going to read it" Sirius grinned plopping himself onto the couch and rubbing his hands together.

Rolling her eyes Tonks couldn't help put in "How do you know if it's anything special it might be really boring"

"Well we won't know until we read" Sirius smirked grabbing his baby cousin around the waist and pulling her onto the couch next to him. She shrieked as she went down landing between her cousin and Remus, who was sat down, on the couch.

Conjuring up two chairs Snape and Harry sat down on them, Harry with a look of excitement on his face whilst Snape had a look of annoyance.

"Harry you can read first" Tonks threw him the book which he caught, as he opened the book a note fell out floating gracefully to the floor.

Picking it up Tonks read

"_Dear Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Harry Potter and Severus Snape_

_I knew you would all be at Grimmauld Place this day so we took this as our opportunity to send you this book. Just some points you might want to know about this book before you start: This is all true this will happen; this book has been sent from the future to your time. I am on your side, even though I wasn't there during the war, and I am glad to announce that we won. I am not happy to announce though that two of you will not be in this book though as you both died a hero's death (that's not such a bad thing). Oh yes and a big thing is that this book is about Remus Lupin's and Nymphadora Tonks' son, Teddy Remus Lupin (me)… Yes you two get married._

_I hope you all enjoy and I hope to see you soon,_

_Teddy Remus Lupin_

_p.s. Don't worry dad I'm not a werewolf"_

Everyone just stared at the not for a second gobsmacked. Tonks mouth was hanging open slightly but then it changed into a smile of pure joy "I marry Remus."

Remus looked shocked for a moment and blushed furiously, then smiled almost shyly "Yes it seems so"

"REMUS WE'RE FAMILY" Sirius roared making Remus wince but the others to laugh except Snape who seemed to look deep in thought.

"We've won the war" Harry cheered, making all the others, including Snape, roar with pride.

A few minutes of laughter and cheering ended with everyone smiling happily even Snape's lips twitched upwards. Tonks had snuggled back onto Remus who lovingly put his arms around his future wife; he had always had feelings for her but his thoughts of him being a werewolf always made him keep his distance from the beautiful woman.

"Shall I start?" asked Harry, who got encouraging nods in reply.

"**After a Nightmare"**

**He was four the first time he saw it.**

"I wonder what it is that he saw" Sirius mumbled rubbing his chin.

"May be if you shut up Black and let Potter read you might find out" Snape rolled his eyes irritably, the book had only just started and Black is already pissing him of.

**He awoke with a gasp, looking wildly around. It had been a nightmare. A really really bad nightmare. **

Remus and Tonks frowned even though they didn't know their son they still didn't like the sound of hearing him being scared.

**He clutched Greeny, his stuffed turtle,**

"That reminds me of someone, except the person I'm thinking of would never leave the room without her stuffed dog" Sirius hummed smirking at Tonks who blushed.

"It's not my fault, I just really liked having a stuff toy" she defended crossing her arms over her chest.

"Liked is an understatement you were obsessed with Mr Cuddles no Mr…"

"Snuffles" Tonks answered absentmindedly, not thinking of the consequences.

"See, my exact point… You even went to Hogwarts with Mr Snuffles" The raven head teased making all the others laugh; Tonks hid her blushing face in Remus' shoulder.

**to his chest and tried not to be scared anymore. But every dark shadow of his room could hold a monster, **

Remus paled

**ready to jump out at him at any moment.**

**He wasn't safe here. He jumped out of bed, headed for the door, tripped, fell,**

"He's clumsy like you" Harry chuckled remembering when he first met Tonks she had smashed a plate and when she arrived at Grimmauld place tripping over the troll umbrella stand.

Tonks just rolled her eyes "yeah, yeah I know what a thing to inherit" she laughed.

**whimpered, jumped back up, fumbled with the door handle, and raced down the hall and into Mummy and Daddy's room. He would be safe here. Mummy and Daddy would protect him from the monsters in the shadows.**

"How the werewolf got Nymphadora to fall in love with a monster is beyond me" Snape muttered earning a glare of pure death sent his way by one pink haired metramorphagus. Not for calling her by her given name but for what he had said about her future husband.

**Except Mummy and Daddy weren't there.**

"Full moon" Remus mumbled quietly putting the pieces together, his eyes downcast. Tonks gave him a supportive squeeze and they shared a look which spoke words of true love and support.

**Teddy gazed at Mummy and Daddy's bed, neatly made and with nobody lying in it. Panic grabbed at his four-year-old heart. Why weren't they in their bed when Teddy needed them?**

Remus smiled sadly cursing his Lycanthropy.

Seeing the look of doubt on his friends face Sirius stated "it's not your fault"

"But-"

"No" Sirius finished; he wouldn't have his best friend blame himself for something that wasn't his fault, then nodded for Harry to continue.

**"Daddy?" Teddy whispered, not wanting the monsters to hear him as he made his way back into the hall and headed for the stairs. "Mummy?"**

Remus grinned loving the sound of being called a dad, he had always wanted to be a dad but the thought was shattered from his head due to him being a werewolf. For once he was glad to be proven wrong.

**He crept down the stairs as quietly as possible.**

"With Nymphadora as his mother I highly doubt it" Snape gave a cold smirk as his ex -pupils hair went from her normal bubble gum pink hair to a fiery red in seconds.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, I will hex you" She scowled, glaring at the hooked nose professor.

"Of course" Snape said though added quietly "Nymphadora"

**There were no sounds but the creaking of the stairs beneath his feet and his own frightened breathing in his ears. **

"That must have been some nightmare" Harry frowned, reflecting on when he was young when he had a bad nightmare he just had to live with it. His Aunt and Uncle couldn't care less.

**At the bottom of the stairs he saw that the sitting room door was open and a flickering light inside suggested that the fire was lit.**

**Feeling relieved, Teddy headed straight for the sitting room and took a few steps inside.**

**And that was the first time he saw it.**

Remus' breath hitched, Tonks put a comforting arm around her future husband and kissed his cheek. Not wanting to move too fast by kissing his lips just yet.

**The four-year-old boy stopped dead in his tracks. Lying curled on the rug in front of the fire under a thick knitted blanket from Mrs. Weasley**

Harry smiled; Mrs Weasley was like a mother to most people and would knit things for most people… but she made extra special things for the people she loves.

**that usually hung over the back of the couch, was Mummy. She was sleeping, but instead of a pillow, her bright pink head**

Tonks grinned and changed her hair, which was still fiery red, with a scrunch of her nose back to her normal bubble gum pink. "I love being a metramorphagus"

**lay on the back of a gigantic grey wolf. It had long pointy fangs and eerie yellow eyes that were watching the fire.**

Remus groaned.

"Why do you never sleep?" Tonks asked curiously snuggling further into the werewolf.

"I don't know… I can't really it just doesn't feel right" was Remus' truthful answer.

"Good otherwise we would have never discovered so many entrances in Hogwarts if all we had was a sleeping werewolf to hang round with" Sirius laughed "even though there was no wolves bane back then he still could have slept."

"Personally I wouldn't mind a sleeping werewolf" Snape put in, resisting a shiver at the thought of the night he went into the shrieking shack during his fifth year.

**It was Teddy's small gasp that alerted the wolf to his presence. It lifted its giant head and turned so that its glowing yellow eyes stared directly at Teddy.**

"Scare the poor boy to death why don't you" Snape's eyes narrowed.

Remus frowned at his ex- work colleague, _why does he still have that school boy grudge._

**Teddy opened his mouth, ready to let lose a scream loud enough to wake his mummy, the neighbours, and, quite possibly, the dead.**

"Everybody's natural reaction" Remus mumbled making Harry, Tonks and Sirius roll their eyes.

"Lay off it Professor Lupin we didn't scream when we found out and I bet your son doesn't either" harry betted, staring at his best defence professor he had ever had with a hopeful look in his eye.

**But then…he didn't.**

"Told you so" Harry smirked.

Remus grumbled under his breath but was secretly overjoyed at the thought that his son wasn't that afraid of him… though he doubted the little boy knew.

**Mouth hanging open, he stared at the wolf. The wolf stared back. It looked…afraid?**

"Of course I would be, as if I would ever want my son to see me as a monster" Remus moaned, looking down.

"Hey if our son is anything like his Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Prongs, Uncle Prongs junior or me there is nothing to be afraid of because we all love you" Tonks grinned as Remus blushed.

**Teddy couldn't say what it was about the wolf that made him think the wolf looked afraid, only that it did. The wolf was frightened, he was sure of it.**

"He will grow up to be a fine Auror" Tonks noted smiling proudly, he can tell the facial features of a person or animal just by a glance.

**Except…that didn't make any sense. Why would a great wolf, large enough to swallow the little four-year-old in two bites, be afraid of him? He was small. He didn't even know any magic like Mummy or Daddy.**

"Hope he's a Gryffindor" Remus said out loud.

"And what is that supposed to mean Mr Lupin" Tonks raised an elegant eyebrow turning round to look the werewolf in the eye and crossing her arms across her chest "what is wrong with Hufflepuff?"

"Eh, Um… Noth- nothing" Remus stuttered glaring at Sirius and Harry who were both sniggering behind their hands.

"You better believe what you're saying Lupin, there is nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff" she said turning back round and snuggling.

Remus gave a sigh of relief, _something to remember never tease Tonks on being a Hufflepuff, _Remus noted to himself though still wished that his son will become a Gryffindor like himself.

**He didn't have any kind of weapon, only Greeny.**

"Stuff toys can be deadly especially if you have a grumpy toddler throwing it at you from across the room" Sirius winced rubbing the back of his head the place where Mr Snuffles got thrown so many times by his little cousin.

"You deserves it and you know it" Tonks smirked evilly.

**So why did the wolf look so scared? And why did Teddy feel less so?**

"Gryffindor" Sirius coughed earning a glare from his very capable of being deadly, Hufflepuff, baby cousin.

**Tentatively, Teddy took a few steps closer to the wolf. The wolf made a startled movement, as though to back away from the approaching boy, but stopped as its actions disturbed the woman lying next to it. **

"Awww you always think of others don't you?" Sirius cooed.

Snape made a gagging noise in the back of his throat.

**Mummy made a small noise in her sleep as her pillow moved, then shifted slightly to bury her face more deeply in the grey fur on the wolf's back and became still once more.**

"Jeez you sleep like a bull" laughed Harry causing the others to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Don't I know" Snape smirked remembering how many times Tonks arrived late to his lesson because she had slept in.

**The wolf looked at Mummy, its frightened, now bordering on panicked looking eyes moving between Mummy and Teddy. It didn't try to move again, but simply stared as Teddy came closer and closer.**

Sirius smiled, _why won't Remus believe it that not all people are afraid of him?_

**Teddy stopped right next to Mummy and the wolf. Teddy eyes roamed over the wolf, taking in its massive frame, the sharp tips on the ends of its paws, its pointy fangs that were so big that they hung out of either side off its firmly closed mouth, **

"That's disgusting" Snape wrinkled his hooked nose.

"Looked in the mirror lately" Sirius retorted making Harry and Tonks burst into laughter whilst Remus glared at his friend which clearly asked, _are you really that childish?_

Sirius grinned back in a manner what replied _yes, yes I am._

**and finally the yellow eyes that were still staring at him unblinkingly.**

"Blink otherwise you will to that really weird eye twitch you do" Sirius pleaded.

Remus stared at his friend as though he had gone mental "I don't do any eye twitch thing"

"You do Remus" Tonks giggled beside him making Remus blush. _Do I really?_

**It should have been scary. It should have been terrifying.**

**But it wasn't.**

"Gryffindor" The three Gryffindors all said simultaneously making the Hufflepuff and Slytherin occupants in the room roll their eyes.

**The wolf was a beast, a monster, but something about the expression in the wolf's yellow eyes as it and Teddy continued to stare at each other told Teddy that it wasn't going to hurt him. Something about it made him feel…safe?**

"Naturally" Sirius smirked happily; glad he won his argument about Remus.

**Was that right? Did he feel safe? Really?**

**But yes. Yes he did feel safe. Teddy was surprised at how safe he felt standing just a foot away from the jaws of a monster.**

Remus looked down getting absorbed in his own self doubted thought, only to have a huffing Tonks nudge him in the ribs and pull him back out again "Don't think like that, you're not a monster and he doesn't either, he feels safe around you"

**He looked at Mummy, suddenly remembering the reason why he had come looking for her in the first place. He thought about waking her up to tell her that he had had a nightmare. **

"Won't work"

**That's what he usually did when he went to crawl into bed with his parents. Well, not usually. Usually he woke Daddy because he wasn't as grumpy as Mummy when woken in the middle of the night**

Everyone laughed at that, all knowing how Tonks was. Even the said girl herself couldn't help laughing but also glad that Teddy had such a good father.

**and he had to tell someone because he had to hear them tell him it was going to be alright.**

**He had to tell someone…**

"Moony won't mind"

"Of course I won't"

**"I had a nightmare," Teddy told the wolf.**

"The boy is speaking to a werewolf… madness" Snape tutted but secretly thought the idea was rather… adorable.

"He's a child" Tonks hissed back not taking any more shit from her ex professor.

**The wolf continued to look at him, then, slowly, it nodded.**

**Teddy's eyes grew wide. The wolf had nodded! It was almost like…like it had understood him.**

Most of the occupants in the room smiled.

"Well I wouldn't just ignore a person, I remember I tried to do that with Sirius once in when he was in dog form… yeah it didn't end to well he bit me" Remus chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

"It serves you right no one can get away with ignoring the famous Sirius Black"

"You mean infamous" Snape raised an eyebrow.

**"Mummy and Daddy weren't in their room," Teddy explained further. The wolf nodded again.**

**"Greeny was scared," **

"What is it with the Tonks family and their stuffed toys" Sirius rolled his eyes trying to resist smirking at his baby cousin. Who did the most mature thing and stuck her tongue out.

**Teddy told the wolf, "he doesn't like nightmares. I wasn't scared, but Greeny wanted us to find Mummy and Daddy." The wolf nodded.**

**"That's my mummy," Teddy said, pointing a small hand at the woman with her face buried in the wolf's fur, his other hand still clutching Greeny to his chest. "I…I don't know where my daddy is," he admitted, frowning.**

Remus shook his head, earning another nudge from the pink haired metramorphagus.

**The wolf's eyes looked very sad as it nodded once again. Teddy felt a little touched that the wolf was so worried that he couldn't find Daddy.**

Harry chuckled, if only the boy knew.

**"It's okay," Teddy assured the wolf, "he'll come back. Sometimes he leaves, or sometimes Mummy leaves, but they always come back. And if they both have to leave then I go stay with Harry**

Harry's eyes widened at the sound of his name being mentioned, he must have something big in Teddy's life.

"I guess that means we're the ones who are dead" Snape said glumly.

"Oh don't be like that, we can still have fights in wizard heaven" Sirius smirked back at the professor whose lips turned upwards slightly.

**or with Gran, but they always come and get me."**

**The wolf nodded again.**

**Teddy shuffled his feet, looking at the wolf rather sheepishly. "Do you…do you ever have nightmares?" he asked. The wolf nodded earnestly.**

Tonks frowned; she will have to learn about them.

**"Really?" Ted asked, amazed. He felt less sheepish knowing that even big and powerful wolves sometimes have nightmares.**

"Everyone has nightmares, I bet even Snivels has nightmares" Sirius shivered rubbing the sides of his arms trying to warm himself up.

**"Oh, err, I'm Teddy," he said, suddenly remembering his manners.**

"Definitely a Lupin" Harry smirked at Remus.

**Introducing yourself to new people was the polite thing to do. He supposed the same thing went for new animals. "And this is Greeny,"**

"Can't forget the stuffed toy"

**he added holding out the stuffed turtle for the wolf's inspection. "My daddy gave him to me." The wolf nodded again, looking a bit happier than it had done so far. Teddy smiled.**

As did everyone in the room

**"Daddy and I got him at the zoo," he said excitedly. "Daddy took me there and we saw lots of aminals."**

"Animals" Remus corrected absentmindedly, making Tonks chuckle.

**He told the wolf all about his trip to the zoo with his daddy, how he had liked all the animals, but he liked the turtles the best. The wolf listened to his story intently, nodding at all the right times. Teddy liked how good a listener the wolf was.**

"Remus always has had good ears" Sirius smiled remembering when he ran away from home though James was like his brother so was Remus and he would always listen to what he had to say even if it was stupid.

**Sometimes grown-ups didn't listen to him because he was just a kid. Daddy always listened to him though, and so did Harry.**

Remus and Harry grinned at each other.

**Mummy and Gran were pretty good listeners if they didn't get distracted, but the wolf's completely focused attention reminded him much more of Daddy and Harry.**

"Well I don't think its Harry, as he's not a werewolf and if my future wife was sleeping with him I don't know what I would do but I know it wouldn't be pretty" Remus joked but was serious at the same time.

Harry gulped audibly.

**Teddy explained that he had been scared when they first went into the building with the turtles because it was dark, so his daddy picked him up and he had felt safer. **

"Awww" Tonks cooed.

**He had liked the turtles that walked around on the land in their little tanks, but his favourite were the big ones in the big tank of blue water that swam around with flipper-like feet coming out of their shells. He and Daddy stood in front of their tank for a long time, watching the turtles move back and forth, Daddy carrying him from side to side so they could follow the turtles' movements across the tank.**

"You're such a good dad" Harry praised making the werewolf blush not with embarrassment but with pride… if that's even possible.

**"Then we went to the shop and Daddy told me to pick out a turtle and I picked Greeny," Teddy finished his story happily. "I named him Greeny 'cause he's green," Teddy explained.**

"Well never" Snape said sarcastically making the other occupants frown at him.

**The wolf nodded in fervent agreement with his name choice. Teddy smiled. He really liked the wolf.**

"Told you so" Harry, Sirius and Tonks coughed.

**"Do you want to be my friend?" Teddy asked. The wolf gave its most enthusiastic nod yet and Teddy's smile grew wider. He liked making new friends.**

"Ditto" remarked the boy's father.

**He reached out a hand to the wolf and it looked momentarily frightened again. Teddy put his hand on top of the wolf's head and patted it several times. The wolf's eyes were very round. It looked…surprised, Teddy decided.**

"You did that when I first stroked as well" Tonks chuckled leaning back so she looked up at the werewolf.

"I'm not use to people being so…gentle"

Tonks frowned… _what did he mean by that?_

**"I'm glad we're friends," Teddy told the wolf as he patted it. "I think I'll call you … Wolfie."**

Snape emitted two loud claps "Your son is so smart Greeny, Wolfie these names are so out of the ordinary"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Tonks frowned, not liking Snape's attitude to everything her son does.

**Yes, Teddy thought. That was a good name for his new friend. He really was good at naming things (e.g. Greeny the green turtle).**

"Totally" Snape couldn't resist but decided he must stop soon with the remarks because of the glares being sent his way.

**"Is that alright?" he asked, removing his hand and watching the wolf closely. The wolf nodded.**

**"Good," Teddy said, sitting down on the rug to continue his chat with the wolf, "you're my new friend Wolfie. You can't be my best friend though 'cause Daddy's my best friend," he explained.**

Sirius grinned "That is actually really cute" blushing as a result of what he had just said making all the others laugh. The famous Sirius Black was BLUSHING.

**"Mummy's my friend too, but Mummy has to work a lot. Daddy stays home with me and we do lots of stuff together. Sometimes he takes me places like the zoo or the park or Hogsmeade. I like when we go to Hogsmeade 'cause we go to the candy store and try all the chocolate,**

"Has your bloody sweet tooth" Tonks stated making the werewolf chuckle and hug her tighter.

**but don't tell Mummy! Daddy always makes me promise not to tell Mummy how much chocolate he let me eat.**

"Well she knows now and you don't want to know what I'm going to do about it when I find out in the future" Tonks threatened lightly causing Remus to emit a nervous chuckle.

**"Daddy teaches me stuff too, like numbers and the affabet," **

"Alphabet" Remus stated still subconsciously.

"Do you always do that?" Harry asked, looking at Remus with curiosity.

Remus looked generally confused "Do what?"

"Correct what people say"

Remus frowned and shook his head "I don't do that"

The whole room started at him gobsmacked "you do" they all said causing the ex -professor to blush yet again.

**Teddy continued. He recited the alphabet for Wolfie, who looked appropriately impressed.**

**"Wanna see something cool?" Teddy asked. Wolfie nodded. Teddy screwed up his face and turned his hair from what he assumed was his natural light brown (that's how it usually was after a nightmare) to bright purple.**

Tonks cheered making the others jump "TWO METRAMOPHAGUS'" she jumped up and started jumping on the couch all whilst the others laughed with her.

Remus sighed in relied, he knew his boy wasn't a werewolf due to the letter but he was even more relieved that he had inherited his mother's morphing ability.

"METAMORPHAGUS' RULE" she roared happily her Weird Sisters shirt rolling up her stomach as she continued to jump. About five minutes later she returned to her seat huffing a bit trying to regain her breath, "metramorphagus' rule", she smiled happily before going slack on the couch still breathing deeply.

**"Isn't that cool?" Teddy asked, and the wolf nodded. Its eyes looked like it might have been smiling even though it kept its mouth firmly shut.**

**"Mummy can do it too," Teddy explained. "Sometimes we morph together and she shows me how to do funny noses and stuff!"**

Tonks grinned and did her legendary noses starting off with a duck, then a pig's snout then changing into the famous Snape nose, making everyone laugh. Well nearly everyone Snape just glared daggers at the witch who was in a fit of giggles.

**Wolfie looked more and more relaxed and happy as Teddy continued to talk and talk, telling Wolfie all about his morphing and his parents and his friends. But there was still a certain wariness that never quite left the wolf's eyes.**

"You really do need to start relaxing more" Sirius shaked his head, Remus will never change.

**He told Wolfie about going clothes shopping with Mummy and picking out dozens of pairs of brightly coloured and patterned socks for both him and Mummy.**

"I bet you got him a load of weird sister's shirts" Sirius grinned, it was common knowledge that Tonks was their biggest fan.

"I need to brainwash him from a young age" Tonks smirked back, _I love the weird sisters, _she thought happily in her head.

**He told the story of going to watch Quidditch with Harry. He told about making Christmas cookies with Gran. But mostly he told stories about him and Daddy, because those were the stories he had the most of.**

#1 Dad!

**"My daddy is the best daddy in the whole world," Teddy told the wolf, having no idea how much those words meant to the man inside it.**

Remus' heart leapt with joy at hearing that sentence… Was he really?

**Teddy was enjoying his talk with his new friend Wolfie, but eventually he started to feel sleepy again. He should probably go to bed. But he didn't want to. What if the monsters came back out of the shadows when he and Greeny went back up to his room alone?**

"I forgot how big children's imaginations got" Sirius chuckled remembering when he and his baby brother were young… They came up with a whole lot of stories.

**He yawned widely and Wolfie looked concerned. "Can I stay here and sleep with you and Mummy?" Teddy asked. The wolf considered him for a long moment before nodding slowly. "Thanks!" Teddy said. He scooted closer to Wolfie and Mummy, picking up the edge of the blanket covering Mummy and sliding underneath it. He and Greeny laid down next to Mummy and the boy placed his head down in the thick fur on the wolf's back.**

"Awww" Tonks cooed making Remus blush.

**"G'night Wolfie," Teddy mumbled sleepily, letting his eyes close. He fell asleep quickly, not noticing that the wolf had turned its head to watch him, not seeing the expression on its face when he nuzzled into the beast's fur, and not knowing the wolf continued to stare at him for a long time as he slept peacefully at its side.**

"That's it" Harry told them, shutting the book to its marked page.

"Well that was interesting" Tonks said happily snuggling further into her future husband who chuckled.

"Indeed" Agreed Snape, looking as menacing as ever.

"I wonder what the-" Sirius started but was interrupted by a thud next to them.

Turning around the five watched gobsmacked as a boy straightened up and dusted off his clothes. He was tall with broad shoulders, bright turquoise hair and brilliantly green eyes. Smirking the boy told those words what would change their lives even more "Hey, I'm Teddy Lupin"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Teddy

**Okay the second chapter!**

**I was in a rush last time so I didn't get to say thank you to SheWolf2000! She is the one who wrote this amazing fic!**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT JK ROWLING  
WARNING: SWEARING**

* * *

_Turning around the five watched gobsmacked as a boy straightened up and dusted off his clothes. He was tall with broad shoulders, bright turquoise hair and brilliantly green eyes. Smirking the boy told those words what would change their lives even more "Hey, I'm Teddy Lupin"_

Teddy continued to grin at the wide eyed looks the people in the room sent him, relishing the feeling. _I can't wait to tell mum and dad about this when I get home… Their faces, priceless _he thought in the back of his head.

Harry blinked twice; his mouth still hanging open with shock "How?" was all that he could muster.

"Well dear Godfather of mine, magic has a lot to do with it" Teddy chuckled in a sarcastic tone, "actually it has everything to do with it" the metamorphmagus continued his smile revealing pearly white teeth.

Harry sat stunned for a moment; _I'm a godfather, I'm just like Sirius… _"I'm your godfather?" he raised one black eyebrow at the blue haired boys nod his look of shock merged into one of pure happiness.

"Congrats kid" Sirius congratulated clapping Harry on the back and emitting a bark of laughter.

Teddy had the feeling Snape was examining him as the professor's eyes raked over him. He could tell Snape was going to stereotype him like his father, though he was like Remus he was even more like Tonks… Take his clothing for example; arriving in ripped muggle jeans (Not that it has gotten into fashion again, Teddy just liked it), big black boots, and the brightest possible colour orange weird sisters shirt ever to exist. Not forgetting to mention his hair was TURQUOISE! Yes Teddy Remus Lupin was very much like his mother indeed.

"I see you've got Tonksie's taste in style" Sirius chuckled as he too took the boys attire in.

"So I've heard" Teddy smirked back, striding over to shake Sirius' hand. However, being related to Tonks has its downfalls. Catching his foot on the rug, he found himself falling to the ground landing with a thud on his back (He twisted round in the air, a Teddy thing).

Tonks let out a high pitch giggle when Teddy fell, "Jesus Christ you really are my son" striding herself over to where her son was laid sprawled on the floor and helping him up. She grinned as the boy towered over her "Definitely got your father's height though, unless you morph it"

"No I don't and the clumsiness is one thing I wish I didn't inherit from you, I'm a bloody laughing stock at school" despite himself Teddy was smiling, not really caring that people laughed at him because they didn't they laughed with him.

Teddy noticed that his father was the only one not joining in, he was sat frozen into his seat still staring wide eyed at the boy in front of him. Kneeling down opposite him Teddy called "Dad?"

That one word was enough to bring Remus out of his shell, his eyes shifting as he took notice of his future son in more detail. Though Teddy was still morphed, the werewolf could see hidden features which no one else seemed to notice. For starters he had his mother's shaped eyes, and on top of them he could see his own signature eyebrows just waiting to be raised. Faint lines around his eyes proof that he is well up for a laugh and a joke around, despite any circumstances.

"Yes, sorry was a bit out of it for a moment there" Remus apologized feeling his face burn up with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it" Teddy smiled kindly towards his father, sitting down beside him. Though he looked quite uncomfortable, not because of Remus but because of a certain secret he is keeping in his back pocket.

Tonks sat on Teddy's other side whilst Sirius conjured up another chair for himself to sit on.

"You were saying you're the laughing stock of the school, must be hard for a marauders son to get picked on" Snape taunted, smirking.

Teddy rolled his bright green eyes and stated "I never said I got picked on, people just laugh with me because of my clumsiness."

Snape hissed looking away; he was not expecting an answer like that. This defeat caused one dog animagus to burst into a fit of laughter.

"I like this kid" Sirius laughed.

"How awfully like his half breed father he is" Snape muttered quietly so no one could hear but two pairs of super sensitive ears detected it.

Remus flinched whilst Teddy's hair changed from turquoise to scarlet in fury. "How dare you say such racist things about my father? I know that he knows that he was no saint when he was younger, and you shouldn't blame him for something Sirius did." Teddy was literally shaking with fury. "I have spoken with your portrait many times and I have never deemed you that low as to say such a thing, I thought you were better than that" he finished, leaving a stunned Snape watching him.

"You could hear him?" Remus asked the boy quietly, so as no one could hear them.

Lounging back onto the couch Teddy sighed and gave a nod, his sensitive hearing was the only thing he inherited from the wolf. A lot of the time it came in handy but there were those few times when he hated it. In school when girls would talk about him wanting him to change his appearance to suit their likings.

Tonks, Harry and Sirius just watched the outburst in amazement, what the hell just happened?

"Um are we missing something?" Tonks asked a frown marring her beautiful features.

"No sorry just a little misunderstanding" Teddy smiled shaking his head making his hair turn back to its original blue colour. "Okay I bet you're all wondering why I'm here" the room nodded. "Well my mum has given me some time turner dust allowing me to be transported through time to help you with this story as some of the aspects may be confusing. Furthermore, your memor…" Teddy stopped thinking telling the group about their memories being wiped would not be too much of a good idea. "Well I won't tell you everything now, Professor Snape if you would like to continue with the next chapter" Teddy said with a tone of excitement, even though he knew what the next chapter involved.

"Very well" Snape drawled picking the book back up and reading the chapter title **"The next morning"**

* * *

**Another chapter up, I will be updating fairly quickly but I want to get to as many views as I had before so I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS! I know I'm evil, muahahahahahaha **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Next Morning

**I'm only joking I'm not that evil, but yes I still do want your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Me nor Shewolf2000 are JK Rowling**

**Warning: Swearing**

* * *

**"The Next Morning" **Snape drawled.

Teddy smiled at his dad who was wringing his hands together nervously the fact that his son accepted him was still not getting into his head. "Dad it's fine"

Remus smiled at Teddy and nodded trusting him completely

**"Teddy?"**

**Teddy blinked, confused for a moment about where he was.**

**"Teddy?" his mummy asked again. Mrs. Weasley's blanket slid off her shoulder as she sat up to examine her sleeping son.**

"Bet I was shocked to see you" Tonks smiled making her son chuckle.

"Well it's not every day you find your four year old son sleeping next to a werewolf" Teddy replied raising an eyebrow identical to his fathers.

Grinning wildly Tonks shared a look with her future husband who was smiling happily at his son.

**"Morning Mummy," Teddy said, turning his head slightly so it wasn't completely buried in grey fur. The fire had died but the sitting room was dimly lit by the sky outside. It was very early in the morning.**

**"Teddy, what are you doing here?" Mummy asked, sounding very surprised.**

"I can't get used to the sound of me being called mummy" Tonks wrinkled her nose and emit a small chuckle.

"Well you should be glad to know that I now no longer call you mummy" Teddy laughed "Nope now you're either Mum or Nymphadora when I'm really mad."

Tonks made a face at the sound of her name "Please say you don't get mad a lot"

Chuckling slightly Teddy answered "No I don't"

**Teddy sat up too and pulled Greeny**

"I've been meaning to congratulate you, you're an expert on naming Items" Snape drawled sarcastically "I'm surprised you haven't won an award."

Despite the comment being a negative Teddy smirked "Well thank you my good man, to be honest so am I. With my high intelligence in the arts of naming things I'm surprised I'm not famous"

Sirius, Harry and Tonks immediately burst into laughter whilst Snape had turned a beetroot red, all Remus could do was stare at his son with a grin on his face _just like his mother, always making the best out of a bad situation _the werewolf thought happily.

"Jesus Christ Moony, I love your son he's a future marauder" Sirius praised still laughing his head off wiping tears of mirth out of his eyes.

**onto his lap as he examined his mummy's shocked expression. "I had a nightmare,"**

Teddy shivered at the thought of his nightmares; they always seemed to be worse around the full moons.

**Teddy explained. "You weren't upstairs."**

**Mummy ran a hand through her dishevelled pink hair. "So you decided to come down here and curl up us?"**

**"I asked first!" Teddy declared crossly. He had asked Wolfie's permission after all. Oh, Wolfie!**

Snape emitted two very loud sarcastic claps, Teddy did the most mature thing he could think of and stuck his tongue out at the potions professor.

**"Mummy," he said excitedly, "this is my new friend, Wolfie!"**

**Mummy's eyebrows went up so far Teddy almost thought she was morphing her forehead to be smaller.**

Remus laughed at the description but soon stopped at one fiery haired woman turned to glare at him "find that amusing do you Lupin?" Tonks joked in a fake serious tone.

Averting his gaze to the now very interesting ceiling and replied "No, nothing at all."

Teddy chuckled at his parents on either side of him, they will never change.

**"…your friend…Wolfie?" she asked slowly.**

**Teddy nodded, smiling.**

**"Are you awake?" she asked the wolf, patting it several times on the back. It turned to look at her. "Well of course you're awake, you don't sleep, do you?" she muttered.**

"You should because you look like shit afterwards" Sirius grumbled, though the fun would have been lost when he was at school he'd rather have his friend healthy.

Teddy looked at Sirius and nodded, he hated seeing his father look so sick after the full moon. Then people have the nerve to mention shit to him, for something he didn't even want.

**"So you and Wolfie are friends, are you?" she asked Teddy.**

"Better than friends" Teddy smiled at his father who smiled back and brought him into a fatherly hug. "I couldn't ask for a better dad" at those words it took all Remus' will power to not let the tears fall from his eyes. _My future is amazing._

**"Yep," Teddy said happily, "we met when I came looking for you and Daddy. Wolfie's really nice and sometimes Wolfie gets nightmares too. **

"We need to talk about that" Tonks softly said to Remus who looked down and nodded with defeat he knew he would have to sometime.

**I asked Wolfie if he wanted to be my friend so Wolfie and I are friends now."**

**"And you're not, I mean you weren't…you weren't scared when you saw Wolfie?" Mummy asked, furrowing her previously raised eyebrows.**

**"Nope," Teddy lied.**

Tonks raised her eyebrows at Teddy who looked at the ceiling which was now to him seemed very interesting "I'm a highly trained Auror you actually thought I would believe you" she nudged her son who just smiled at her.

**One eyebrow went back up.**

**"Okay, Greeny was a little scared at first,"**

"What happened to Greeny?" Harry asked out of the blue to the turquoise haired boy who had suddenly started blushing.

"I'm not too sure he must be under my bed" Teddy lied, shifting uncomfortably on his seat.

"You're lying" Tonks grinned.

"No I'm not" Teddy defended his voice going up an octave.

"Yes you are" Harry laughed.

"Are not" Teddy lied weakly though he knew he had lost this battle.

"Where is it?" Sirius chuckled.

Teddy just shook his head stubbornly.

"Accio Greeny" Snape whispered, and the stuff toy flew out of Teddy's back pocket straight into the greasy haired man's awaiting hand. "You keep him in your back pocket?" he asked amused.

Teddy blushed furiously and placed his face in his hands to hide his embarrassment "it's not like that" he mumbled "he's a good luck charm it's not as if I sleep with him anymore" Teddy finally spoke the truth.

"Don't worry I still keep Snuffles in my…" Tonks started before cutting herself short knowing full well what she had now got herself into.

"You still keep Snuffles on you?" Sirius laughed this was all getting too much for him as he was now rolling on the ground shaking with laughter.

Sighing Tonks took a small stuff dog out of her boot and said an engorgio charm restoring the plush toy to its original size. "Yes I still have Snuffles" Tonks grumbled making Remus chuckle not caring that his future wife and son still keep their toys with them.

"Can we just continue please" Teddy mumbled.

**Teddy admitted. "But Wolfie's really nice, Mummy! Wolfie would never hurt me,**

"Never" Remus muttered so only Tonks and Teddy could hear him.

**so there's no reason to be afraid. Wolfie's my friend."**

**Mummy considered him for a minute. Then…she burst out laughing.**

Remus rolled his eyes he knew she would love something like this… most likely she had proved him wrong.

**"Oh, I am going to get banners!" she declared between fits of laughter. "They're going to say 'I TOLD YOU SO' **

"Oh hell no" Remus said in fear making all the others erupt into laughter.

**and I'm going to hang them all over the house and you," she said, slapping Wolfie on the back, "don't get to say a thing about them!"**

Remus sent Tonks a look who began to giggle uncontrollably.

**Teddy was confused as Mummy continued to laugh. He turned to Wolfie to see Wolfie watching Mummy with a less-the-amused expression.**

A look that mirrored the now human Remus towards his future wife.

**"What's so funny, Mummy?" Teddy finally asked.**

**Mummy sighed, calming down a bit at last. "Everything, Teddy dear. Everything." She looked at Wolfie, then back at Teddy, and said more seriously, "I'm really glad you're not afraid, Teddy."**

"Don't really know how I could have been you're just a big bundle of fur" Teddy laughed.

"I could" grimaced Snape who turned the colour of sour milk.

**"Nope, Wolfie's my friend," Teddy repeated. "I told Wolfie all about me and Greeny, and you and Daddy, and Harry and Gran."**

"Super family" Teddy coughed making the others chuckle.

**"You did?" Mummy asked.**

**"Yep," Teddy replied. "Wolfie is a good listener."**

"Always has been always will be" Harry smiled, in his third year if he ever had to say something that was utterly stupid or embarrassing Professor Lupin would always be there and would never laugh or say anything about it.

**"Yes," Mummy muttered, looking at Wolfie thoughtfully for a minute. "But actually," she said, looking back at Teddy, "Wolfie here already knows all about you."**

"You can't tell a four year old boy his fathers a werewolf" Remus stated flabbergasted.

Tonks and Teddy both rolled their eyes "tough" they muttered simultaneously.

**The wolf moved very suddenly, standing up and turning its whole body to face Mummy, its yellow eyes wider than ever.**

"No need to be so scared" Teddy grumbled.

"As if I would want my son to know I'm a monster" Remus whispered to him as if to make him realise.

But the sentence didn't make the Metamorphmagus realise no the sentence his father said made the boy livid shown by his hair drastically changing from blue to red within a matter of seconds. With narrowed eyes Teddy hissed at his father "you are not a monster." Teddy was surprised his father felt that low of himself though he knew he hated being a werewolf Teddy thought he would never deem himself a monster… _How his life has changed for the better now _Teddy thought happily.

**"Yes, I'm going to tell him," Mummy answered the wolf as though it had asked her a question, meeting its wide stare with a determined one of her own. "He's clearly not afraid of you. You're his friend Wolfie, for Merlin's sake!"**

"Moony's a better name though" Sirius said stubbornly, Teddy just chuckled with a roll of his eyes and nodded.

**Mummy and Wolfie continued to stare each other down for another minute before the wolf finally gave in and nodded glumly.**

"I always win" Tonks cheered happily. All the boys just sat back and crossed their arms knowing that the pink haired witch always did win EVERYTHING.

**"How does Wolfie already know about me?" Teddy asked, slightly baffled.**

**Mummy turned to look at him, a determined gleam still in her eyes. "Because, Teddy, the wolf is Daddy."**

"DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Sirius bellowed at the top his voice making everyone in the room jump.

"Bloody hell Sirius why the hell did you go and have to make us have a heart attack" Tonks groaned placing a hand on her chest over her heart as though she herself had just had one.

"I thought it suited the moment of mysteriousness" Sirius shrugged.

**Teddy stared at his Mummy. Then he turned to look at the wolf. The wolf hung its head and peered at Teddy sadly.**

Teddy just shook his head _Silly old wolf._

**Then he looked back at Mummy. Then back to the wolf again. Then back to Mummy.**

"Took a while to sink in huh" Harry grinned even though he himself had done the exact same thing but with Hermione and Remus instead.

**"The wolf…is Daddy?" he repeated, not quite sure he was ready to buy it.**

"For Christ sake" Snape muttered earning a glare of pure death sent by Tonks.

**Mummy nodded. "Yes Teddy. You see, your daddy is a werewolf, which means that most of the time he looks like – well – Daddy. But every once in a while he turns into the wolf." She gestured to the wolf beside her.**

"Very well done Nymphadora that's the best way to tell your son his father is a murderous beast" Snape sneered.

The two Metamorphmagi hairs turned blood red as they turned to glare at the bat.

"SHUT UP!" Teddy yelled towards the man as his mother was shouting curses at the grease ball.

Smirking at what he had created Snape just sat back and watched the view of the two red heads bellowing at him.

After seven minutes and thirty seven seconds, Remus counted, he thought this argument should come to an end "QUIET!"

Silence.

"Thank you, now Severus has his opinions let's just leave it at that" Remus said with finality leaving everyone just gaping at him especially the two red heads who were trying with all their might to change their hair back to 'normal'.

**Teddy looked between her and the wolf again. "Are you sure?" he asked, not quite able to shake the feeling she was about to announce it was a joke. How could the wolf be Daddy?**

"Because of a bastard called Frenrir fucking Greyback" Sirius cussed. Harry just stared with confusion _who the hell is Frenrir Greyback?_ Harry thought storing it into the back of his mind to ask his godfather later about the issue.

**"I'm very sure, dear," Mummy replied.**

**Teddy examined the wolf again. It really didn't look like Daddy at all. Except it had very sad eyes. Daddy had very sad eyes sometimes, mostly when he didn't think Teddy was looking at him.**

Remus' eyes did the exact same look as what the book described hating the thought that his son saw him in such a state.

"Dad seriously don't worry, there is nothing to be sad about" Teddy reassured pulling his dad into a hug.

**"Daddy?" he asked the wolf.**

**Terribly sad yellow eyes looked into his for a moment before the wolf slowly nodded. Teddy's mouth fell open. He stared.**

**"Teddy," Mummy said, looking a little concerned. "Are you okay, sweetie?"**

**"Daddy is the wolf," Teddy said quietly, continuing to stare.**

Teddy chuckled remembering how he and his parents reacted to his outburst.

**"Yes, that's right, sweetie," Mummy said slowly, "but remember, Teddy, it's not scary, right? You told me you weren't scared, remember? You know Daddy would never hurt you, right?"**

Sirius turned to look at his best friend to see he had a look on his face as though he really wanted to get out of here and just go in a hole and die. "Oi get that look off your face we know everything's going to be fine" he spoke softly to reassure his friend giving a grateful smile in return.

**Teddy wasn't listening. "It's really true?" he asked, still staring at the sad and now slightly pained looking wolf, "That's really you, Daddy?"**

"How long does it take to get into your skull?" Snape rolled his eyes.

That's all Teddy could take despite his anger he spoke with a deadly calm voice "I was four years old just because you could be with the girl you wanted" Snape's eyes widened "doesn't mean you have to take your moodiness out on others… She wouldn't have wanted that"

Snape's obsidian eyes were light with anger, regret, guilt and so much more he gave the boy a look which clearly stated 'we will talk about this later.'

**The wolf nodded again.**

**"Teddy…" Mummy started again.**

**"That is SO COOL!" Teddy exclaimed. His mummy and the wolf both jumped. Mummy's concerned expression cleared immediately as she tried to stifle a second round of laughter. But Teddy wasn't watching her. He was watching the wolf…Wolfie…his daddy…his wolf-daddy, whose expression of pain and sadness had been replaced with a look of wide-eyed shock.**

Teddy, Sirius and Harry once again burst into laughter all rolling on the floor holding their stomachs as tears rolled down their faces.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Tonks shouted at Remus who just smirked his eyes looking towards the ground.

**Teddy stood up and put his hands on his hips like Mummy did when she wanted to say something matter-of-factly.**

Teddy who was still sprawled on the floor got up and did the exact same pose making Remus burst with laughter. Sitting back down in his seat Teddy just grinned at the werewolf who was laughing his head off.

**"Well, it's no wonder we got along so well," he declared.**

"Just like your mother" Sirius chuckled rising to sit on his chair.

**Mummy lost her battle with the laughter. She let out a cackle and rolled over backwards where she sat, not minding as her head bumped against the front of the couch, clutching her stomach as she laughed and laughed. "Oh, so many banners!" she howled.**

Blushing with embarrassment Remus hid his face in his hands.

**Teddy and his wolf-daddy exchanged a look. "Mummy's weird," Teddy said. Wolf-Daddy nodded fervently and rolled his great yellow eyes. Teddy giggled.**

"Hey" Tonks snapped looking at her boys with a mock offended look the merged it into a look of great hatred "just wait till this chapters over you two are dead men" she threatened pointing a finger in their direction.

The two Lupins audibly gulped shrinking away from the mad woman.

**"Hey! I heard that!" Mummy said, pulling herself back up and pretending to frown at the pair of them.**

Tonks just giggled, both of them still looking at her with mock fear.

**"Well it's true!" Teddy told her, still giggling. Wolf-Daddy nodded again.**

**"Oh I see how it is," Mummy declared, putting her own hands on her hips now, "you boys are conspiring against me again, are you? Well, I won't have it! I'm going to get you!"**

Tonks grinned and lunged at the two of them "JESUS CHRIST" Teddy cursed as he ran from his mother.

"You two against me, you stand no chance" the pink haired witch taunted.

"Mum's going crazy" Teddy said wide eyed from the floor he had tripped over the rug as soon as he stood up.

Remus nodded gravely.

"May I continue now or are you just going to continue to goof around" Snape hissed at the family who were now chuckling madly.

**She lunged at Teddy who squealed and dodged her by moving closer to Wolf-Daddy,**

"I like that term" Tonks cooed "Wolf-Daddy I think it's your new nickname"

**throwing his arms around Wolf-Daddy's neck and burying his face in his fur.**

**Mummy looked at the two of them standing so close together and something flickered in her eyes. Her expression became more serious as she and Wolf-Daddy exchanged a look.**

Rolling his eyes Teddy muttered "The rules and regulations of having a werewolf father"

**"Okay, Teddy," she said, still smiling but no longer joking, "we need to set up some ground rules. Come'ere."**

**Teddy detached himself from Wolf-Daddy and went to go sit on his Mummy's lap.**

"Can't do that anymore look at the bloody size of you, you've sure got your father's height" Tonks repeated what she said earlier looking up at her son who was more than a head taller than her on the couch.

Teddy and Remus both shared a grin proud that they were both six foot two.

**"Okay now, I'm very happy that you're not scared of Daddy, but you do have to be very careful with him when he is a wolf. You understand?" Teddy nodded. "Okay," she continued, "now whatever you do, DO NOT try to touch him on or near his mouth, you understand? His teeth are very sharp and dangerous. You can pat him on the head like this," she said, demonstrating what Teddy had already done last night, "and you can stroke him on his back," she continued, lightly petting her wolf-husband**

"I love it that I can say your my husband" Tonks practically squealed.

**on his back, "but NEVER EVER put your hands, or any part of your body really, anywhere near his mouth.**

Sirius sniggered making everyone else in the room wrinkle their noses in disgust.

"You're fucking disgusting" Snape grumbled.

Teddy and Remus looked as though they were about to be sick. Why did Sirius have to be so dirty minded?

**You understand?" Teddy nodded again. Neither the seriousness of her tone nor the grave look in Wolf-Daddy's eyes were lost on him.**

"This is serious" Remus scolded his seventeen year old son as if he was four.

"I do know you know" Teddy said rolling his eyes.

**Mummy picked Teddy up and turned him around to face her. "I need you to promise me, Teddy," she said, looking straight into his eyes. "I need you to promise me that you won't ever try to touch Daddy on the mouth when he is a wolf or you can't play with him anymore."**

**"I promise," Teddy said, and he meant it.**

Remus sighed with relief.

**He could tell this was not a joke or a rule to be tested.**

"Not to mention my mum is shit scary when she's angry" Teddy mumbled that only Remus could here, he nodded agreeing with his teenage son.

**Mummy smiled. "Good," she said, putting Teddy back on her lap, "no touching by the mouth, and everything will be fine. Oh, but you probably also want to avoid the pointy bits on the ends of his paws," she added as an afterthought, "they're not as bad as the mouth, but if you cut yourself it will take a long time to close, even with magic. So be careful, okay?"**

"Don't I know" Sirius stated absentmindedly fingering his arms where Remus seemed to scratch the most when they were boys. On the other hand it's better than being bitten.

**"'Kay," Teddy agreed.**

**"Excellent!" Mummy said cheerfully. Wolf-Daddy looked happier again.**

**"When will Daddy not be the wolf again?" Teddy asked.**

**"Well," Mummy said, looking at her watch, "in about half an hour, actually. I should get breakfast started," she added, putting Teddy down and standing up. "So, while I'm starting breakfast," she smiled cheekily, "how about Daddy gives you a little ride, yeah?"**

"No" Remus gaped.

Sirius gave a bark of laughter this was going to be so sweet, even Snape couldn't hide his smirk at the thought.

**"Yeah!" Teddy exclaimed as Wolf-Daddy took a step back and fixed Mummy with the same look he usually wore right before he told her she was crazy. Mummy ignored him as she picked Teddy up under the arms and set him down on Wolf-Daddy's back.**

**"Hold on tight!" she said.**

**Teddy immediately grabbed two handfuls of thick grey fur. "Ready!" he declared.**

"Riding a werewolf is amazing way better than riding a broom or something" Teddy chuckled.

"Bet Tonks agrees" Sirius muttered.

Tonks got up out of his place and promptly smacked her cousin on the upside of the head "Get your mind out of the bloody gutter"

"You are disgusting" Teddy said simply frowning at the raven haired man.

**Nothing happened.**

"Remus why do you have to go and spoil the fun" Harry groaned making his godson chuckle.

**"Well go on!" Mummy said to Wolf-Daddy. Sitting on Wolf-Daddy's back, Teddy couldn't see the expression on Wolf-Daddy's face as he looked up at Mummy, but it seemed to amuse Mummy a lot. Finally, Wolf-Daddy broke into a reluctant trot.**

Sirius couldn't help but laughing thinking that his friend had to give a four year old a run around the house as if he was a horse.

**Teddy squealed with delight and gripped the fur harder as Wolf-Daddy walked him around the sitting room and Mummy chuckled and headed to the kitchen.**

**"Big banners, Remus," she said as she departed.**

Another blush.

**Riding Wolf-Daddy was super fun. After a few laps around the sitting room, Teddy got more comfortable and cried, "Faster, Daddy, faster!" Wolf-Daddy sped up a fraction.**

"May be you should do that for a living" Snape remarked harshly carrying on with the chapter before Tonks, Teddy, Sirius or Harry could say anything.

**Mummy appeared back at the door. "Now not too fast," she told Teddy, her eyes twinkling, "don't want to wear your poor old dad out now." Wolf-Daddy let out a huff that made Mummy laugh again as she returned to the kitchen.**

"See you agree with me too old" Remus said to Tonks leaning back so he could see the woman more clearly.

"Remus please do shut up" she smiled not caring about what he said.

**Wolf-Daddy took Teddy for a ride around the whole house, moving very cautiously as he mounted the stairs, making sure Teddy wasn't about to slide off. They visited his and Mummy's room, then Teddy's room, then they just poked into the bathroom because it was a little small for the great wolf.**

"Fatty" Sirius joked earning a glare from the werewolf.

**"Let's go see Mummy!" Teddy said. Obediently, Wolf-Daddy took Teddy back down the stairs and into the kitchen.**

**"Wotcher!" Mummy greeted them, standing at the stove making sausages. She looked at her watch again and then at Wolf-Daddy. "It's about time, isn't it?"**

Remus grimaced at the thought of his transformation beside him Teddy and Tonks gave him a sad look.

**Wolf-Daddy nodded. Mummy put the sausages on a plate and led the way back to the sitting room. "Time for what?" Teddy asked as he and Wolf-Daddy followed her back to the rug in front of the fireplace.**

"Now that is something a four year old shouldn't know" Remus muttered hoping to Merlin that Tonks didn't tell Teddy.

**"Time for Daddy to change back into Daddy," Mummy said, scooping Teddy up off of Wolf-Daddy.**

**"Oh, okay," Teddy said, not sure he was happy or sad about this.**

"Well I for one am happy to be human again" Remus remarked causing Teddy to roll his eyes yet again.

"I was four back then and have a wolf daddy is really cool"

**"We're going to give your dad some privacy, yeah?" Mummy said as Wolf-Daddy laid back down on the rug.**

**"I wanna**

"Want to" Remus corrected absentmindedly causing everyone to roll their eyes but not mention anything… They were getting used to it and Teddy had heard it for most of his life.

**see it," Teddy told her, but she shook her head.**

**"Nope, this is your dad's thing," she said simply. Balancing Teddy on one hip, she took her free hand and grabbed Mrs. Weasley's blanket. She pulled it over Wolf-Daddy, covering him from snout to tail.**

"Wouldn't be good to walk into a naked Remus" Sirius chuckled.

"I think she was thinking more on the line she wouldn't want dad to be cold but yes I don't think I would want to walk into the room and see my nude father" Teddy laughed.

Remus hid his face in his hands to conceal the blush.

**Then she pulled out her wand and muttered several spells that Teddy didn't know at the time, but that he would realize when he was older, were very powerful silencing charms. **

Teddy paled remembering the time his mother forgot to put the silencing charms up, he couldn't blame her because on that full moon his mum had caught the flu and was trying to keep everything normal… It just slipped her mind. Teddy would never forget the screams of pain his father emitted that night when he was six. A whole seven minutes of screaming from his father, swearing from his mother who was trying to find her wand and a crying Teddy who just hoped and prayed his father was all right.

**"There," she said, and carried Teddy back to the kitchen.**

**Teddy's plan was to wait for his mummy to put him down and then run back to the sitting room before she could stop him. **

Tonks gave one sarcastic laugh "as if I would ever fall for that"

**Unfortunately, Mummy seemed to have anticipated such a plan and didn't put him down.**

"Told you so" Tonks sang.

"Tonks you do know that you're basically agreeing with everything YOU do" Harry smirked when Tonks blushed.

**She put another quick silencer on the door for good measure, then started to break and scramble eggs with one hand, Teddy still held tight.**

**"Mummy?" Teddy asked.**

"Are you seriously going to ask me to put you down?" Tonks raised one elegant eyebrow when Teddy shook his head a glum look upon his face her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. _What's so bad?_

**"Yes Teddy?" Mummy said, nearly knocking the pan with eggs off the stove as her elbow caught the handle but managing a quick save.**

**"How does Daddy change back?" **

"Oh" Tonks frowned.

**Teddy asked. "Is it like how you and I change? Does he just screw up his eyes, and 'poof!' he's Daddy again?"**

"I wish" Remus muttered and received a nudge to his ribs from Teddy who gave him the look.

**A dark look passed over his mummy's face as she whisked the eggs. "No sweetheart," she said quietly, "it's a little more complicated for him."**

Snape looked down sadly pausing with his reading for a second, though he hated the marauders Remus had never done anything to him… He didn't deserve to be hurt.

"Snape" Harry asked cautiously.

Locking his gaze with 'Lily's' eyes the potions professor hissed "It's professor Snape to you" and carried on with the book before the boy could say anything.

**Teddy watched her in silence for a minute, sensing that he shouldn't ask any more questions like that. "When will he be a wolf again?" he asked finally.**

"You really do love Wolfie don't you?" Sirius smirked.

"No" Teddy said causing everyone's eyes widened "I love my Dad in whatever form he is in" he continued making Remus and Tonks smile with pride.

**"Next time there's a full moon," Mummy answered, making her best one-handed attempt to get the eggs out of the pan and onto the plate. Only about a third of it landed on the floor.**

The whole group erupted in applause for Tonks who got up and started bowing and curtseying making the whole group laugh.

"Thank you, Thank you I would just like to thank my mother for this award for not getting all the scrambled eggs on the floor for giving birth to me and bringing me into this world also she was the person who taught me how to make the delicious breakfast" Tonks pretended to wipe a tear out of her eye.

Snape just rolled his eyes and continued with the book.

**"When's that?" Teddy asked.**

**Mummy frowned as she used her wand to vanish the eggs on the floor. "Daddy and I will let you know the next time it's coming, okay sweetie?"**

**"'Kay," Teddy said.**

**Mummy set the plate of eggs and sausages on the table,**

Sirius' stomach grumbled at the sound of food being mentioned "can we have something to eat after this chapter please"

Everyone nodded at the dog animagus.

**then went to the cupboard and pulled out several bottles of brightly coloured potion. She checked her watch again.**

**"Why don't we go see how your daddy's doing?" Mummy asked.**

**"Yes please!" Teddy said.**

"Definitely a Lupin with all these manners" Tonks chuckled at her two boys who looked at her with grin on their faces.

"Manners don't cost anything but are worth everything" Remus and Teddy said simultaneously they had heard it so many times from each if their fathers.

**Mummy carried him back to the sitting room, two of the potions in her other hand. The lump under the blanket was much smaller than it had been. It looked Daddy-sized now.**

"I'm not small" Remus grumbled.

Teddy just laughed "I know you're not small it's stating you were smaller"

**It wasn't moving. Mummy put him down near the lump and walked over to kneel on the other side of it, setting the potions on the floor next to her. She pulled back part of the blanket to reveal Daddy's head.**

"RUN AND HIDE IN FEAR" Sirius bellowed once again making everyone jump and glare at him.

"Sirius take my warning now if you don't shut up I will make it my life's ambition to get someone to castrate you" Tonks threatened.

Sirius audibly gulped in fear moving his hand over his man hood which was safely in his trousers.

**"See," she said, smiling, "there's Daddy. All back to normal."**

**Teddy didn't smile. His daddy wasn't a wolf anymore, but he definitely didn't look normal.**

Sirius, Teddy, Tonks and Harry all looked down sadly they hated having to see Remus look so sick.

**He was lying on his side facing Teddy, and Teddy could see that he was chalk white with dark circles under his eyes. He looked incredibly ill. He was also unconscious.**

"It does that t everyone the first time you see him" Sirius stated remembering a conversation he overheard about madam Pomfrey just staring at Remus when his first transformation at Hogwarts. Of course he was much worse then.

**"Is he sick?" Teddy asked, his voice very small. He found Greeny where he had left him on the rug and pulled him into his chest.**

Remus bit his lower lip it wasn't that he was a wolf that scared Teddy no it was how ill he was afterwards which scared his son.

**"Not exactly," Mummy said, standing up to grab a large pillow off of the couch before kneeling back down and sliding it under Daddy's head. "Just tired. Changing into a wolf and back is very exhausting for him."**

Snape looked as though he was about to say something but he was promptly quieted by a glare Tonks sent him.

**"He doesn't look tired," Teddy protested, squeezing Greeny, "he looks really sick. Why won't he wake up?"**

**"Oh he will," Mummy said. She started tapping Daddy's face with her hand. "Remus? Come on, wake up, Remus. Wake up." She tapped him harder,**

"What a lovely way to wake up" Remus laughed.

**turning him so he was on his back a little more, his face facing hers. "Come on, Remus, you've got to take your potions. Wake up!"**

Remus wrinkled his nose at the potions they, for a simple description, taste like shit.

**Daddy's eyes fluttered open. "Dora?" he mumbled, his hoarse voice barely more than a whisper.**

**"Wotcher love," Mummy said, smiling at him. "I've got some potions for you."**

_I think that's actually the worst part of being a werewolf_.

**Daddy groaned and winced and Mummy pulled his head and shoulders onto her lap, sitting him upright enough to drink without choking. "Here you go," she said, putting one of the bottles to his mouth and tipping it. He made a face at the taste or the potion, or maybe he was wincing again, **

"Nope it's the taste they are bloody awful" Remus wrinkled his nose yet again.

**but he drank down the whole potion. "And one more," she said, repeating the process with the second potion.**

**Teddy wondered if it was just wishful thinking, but he thought that maybe his daddy looked a little less pale after drinking the potions.**

Teddy subconsciously moved closer to his dad as if to check that he was alright. When he felt a warm arm come around his shoulder Teddy smiled hugging his dad. Teddy was a manly man but he loved his parents and wasn't embarrassed to hug them in front of people especially his friends.

**"Thanks," Daddy mumbled to Mummy as she set him back down on the pillow.**

**"Of course, love – wait, no, don't go back to sleep just yet," she said, tapping his face again as his eyes closed. **

"Lazy" Sirius joked.

**"Remus, come on, stay awake. Someone wants to say good morning." She looked up and smiled at her son. "Come here and lie next to your dad, Teddy."**

"Bet I looked even worse close up huh?" Remus mumbled when his son gave no reply he deemed that as a yes.

**Teddy scooted closer and laid his head down on Daddy's pillow, facing him. Daddy looked even worse up close,**

Remus' lips pursed.

**but his eyes were open at least, and he did manage a smile when they focused on the boy's face.**

**"Teddy," he whispered happily.**

Remus smiled even though he only just met his son about an hour ago he already knew how much of a difference for the better this boy will have on his life.

**"Are you sick, Daddy?" Teddy asked.**

**"No, just tired," he assured his son. "You're not afraid of me."**

"Never" Teddy replied looking at his dad who smiled at him happily.

**He tried to pass it off as a statement, but Teddy could hear the question in it.**

**He shook his head. "No, Daddy, I'm not afraid. You're my Daddy; I could never be afraid of you."**

"awww" Tonks cooed at the father son moment.

**Daddy's smile got bigger, but he was losing the battle with his eyelids. "I'm so happy, Teddy. I love you."**

Sirius smiled at his best friend delighted that he had a family, sometimes Sirius wished he could settle down and have a family but the thought ran away when he became accused of murder.

**"I love you too, Daddy."**

**Daddy let out a happy sigh as his eyes closed again.**

"Remus you know back in third year where and how did they find you?" Harry asked the last line making him think about the ex-professor's health.

"Hagrid found me in the forbidden forest unconscious" Remus answered looking at his ex-student in the eye.

Harry nodded but couldn't help thinking that his professor wasn't telling him the whole story about his injuries.

**"Let's let your daddy get some rest then," Mummy said, gathering up the empty potion bottles and standing up. "Let's get some breakfast," she said, sounding a little more cheerful than Teddy thought the situation called for.**

"Well someone would have to be" Tonks huffed.

**Teddy followed his mummy back into the kitchen where she fixed up two plates of food, one for her and one for Teddy, but Teddy didn't feel very hungry.**

**"Is he always that sick when he turns back?" **

"You really are persistent to think that he is sick" Snape said amused.

"Well he's my dad I would always think the worst if something was to happen to him" Teddy answered with a matter of fact tone.

**Teddy asked as Mummy stumbled on her way the grab glasses and juice.**

"Clutz" Sirius coughed.

**She was quiet long enough that Teddy didn't think she was going to answer before she said, "Yes Teddy,**

Snape smirked in realisation "Edward"

Teddy's hair went bright red whilst everyone else stared in confusion "Don't call me Edward, my name is Teddy"

"No no Ted Tonks who I presume you are named after was called Edward you are Edward Lupin" Snape smirked.

Teddy just groaned Edward wasn't a bad name like Nymphadora was it was just so… Un-Teddyish.

"Please just don't call me Edward" Teddy frowned shaking his head and scrunching up his face so his hair tuned back turquoise.

Tonks and Remus couldn't help but chuckle… He was so like Tonks.

**but he always gets better. Let him get some rest and he'll be up and about by dinner. Now eat up."**

**Teddy and Mummy ate breakfast together. When Mummy disappeared upstairs to get dressed for work, Teddy went back into the sitting room and laid back down next to his daddy, watching him sleep.**

"Stalker" Sirius coughed.

Tonks glared at the man "Harry I give you permission to punch your godfather"

Laughing Harry complied punching the older man's shoulder HARD.

"Ouch shit" Sirius winced rubbing his abused arm.

**Teddy wasn't worried. If Mummy said he'd get better, then he'd get better. But Greeny was a little worried.**

"Snuffles always is as well" Tonks smiled at her son who was chuckling at the thought that his twenty three year old mother still kept her cuddle toy with her at all times.

**Mummy reappeared looking not at all like someone who had spent the night on the floor. Her spiky pink hair was perfect, as was her make-up, and her full Auror robes billowed behind her as she swept back over to the rug.**

"Well what do you expect it's me" Tonks smiled flipping her pink hair but getting her fingers caught in a knot.

**"Alright sleepy-head," she said, bending down to shake Daddy's shoulder, "I've got to get to work so you've got to get to bed."**

**Daddy mumbled something Teddy couldn't understand. He was sure Mummy hadn't caught it either, but she had a guess.**

Remus frowned eager to know what he is saying.

**"Yes I know that I usually get the morning after off," she said, **

Remus rolled his eyes.

**pulling the blanket all the way off of him. He shivered and clutched at the fabric of his pyjamas. **

"How the hell did you get them on?" Tonks asked.

"With a flick of my wand" Remus smiled but at the looks he was receiving "I put a charm on my clothes so they come back onto me when I transform back."

Teddy nodded thanking God he would never go in to find his nude father.

**"But I have to go in for that big case this morning, remember? If I don't take you up to bed now you'll spend the whole day down here. Is that what you want?"**

**More unintelligible mumbling.**

"The floor is actually comfortable" Remus joked.

**"I didn't think so," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling.**

**Daddy let out the world's most tremendous sigh**

"Just take the bloody help" Sirius sighed.

**as he half-pushed himself and half-allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.**

**"There we are," Mummy said brightly. She tried to put his arm over her shoulder, but he mumbled, "I got it,"**

Tonks raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

**so she let go and let him take her arm as they walked slowly to the sitting room door.**

**"Did you want any breakfast?" Mummy asked him.**

Remus turned green slightly at the thought.

**Teddy saw his Daddy turn slightly green and shake his head. "Won't keep it down," he mumbled.**

Remus began to silently chuckle to himself.

**"Alright then, I'll put away the leftovers and you can have them when you're up to it."**

**Teddy followed his parents out of the sitting room. Daddy clutched the stair railing with white knuckles**

"Better than when we were at school" Sirius muttered reliving the moments when Remus could hardly even walk he was that weak.

**as he and Mummy slowly climbed up. Teddy felt the question, "Are you okay, Daddy?" forming on his lips, but he decided not to ask it. Daddy clearly wasn't okay, but Mummy promised he would get better.**

"A question won't hurt" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"No… But it would hurt me if you lied" Teddy answered not looking at his dad.

**In the bedroom, Mummy only just managed to throw back the covers before Daddy collapsed onto the bed.**

"Lazy" Sirius once again joked.

"Sirius shut up" Tonks groaned.

**Teddy and Greeny stood in the doorway watching as Mummy tucked Daddy in and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Remus," she said.**

"I'm so bloody excited…Can we just get married now" Tonks squealed.

"No" Teddy answered smiling "Because that would alter time and could change everything"

**Daddy murmured a few words of thanks before snuggling deeper into the blankets and falling asleep.**

"I bet that's comfier than the floor" Harry raised an eyebrow.

**Mummy turned back to Teddy with a small, sad smile before coming over to him, leading him back into the hall, and closing the bedroom door behind her.**

**"I have to go to work, okay Teddy?" she said quietly. "Your daddy needs to rest now, but you can wake him if you need something. **

"I'm not that incompetent" Teddy muttered with a smile on his face.

**But only if you really need something, okay sweetheart? Otherwise you need to let him sleep."**

**Teddy nodded.**

Teddy gave a mock salute.

**"I'm going to leave you some lunch on the kitchen table for when you're hungry. Right now, why don't you go find something quiet to do while your daddy's sleeping? Why don't you go draw Daddy some nice pictures that you can show him when he wakes up?"**

Teddy smiled at his old drawings now that he is older his dad had bought him a sketchbook where he put all his work. He had it on him at all times; it was currently shrunk in his front pocket.

**Teddy's eyes lit up, as his mummy knew that they would.**

**"I'll go draw him pictures!" Teddy said excitedly but quietly.**

"You're an artist?" Remus asked with a raised brow.

Nodding Teddy got the book out of his pocket and handed it to his dad who made it bigger and looked at it with great interest.

**"That's my boy," Mummy said. She kissed him on the forehead. "I'll see you tonight, sweetheart. Be good for Daddy, yeah?"**

**"Bye Mummy," he said. She went downstairs and Teddy dashed back to his room to grab his supplies.**

"You really are amazing" Remus praised his son and shut the book. The boy drew everything from people to animals to landscape. There were quite a few of a girl with long blonde silver hair and sapphire eyes with the initials VW Teddy had put underneath. Remus just grinned but decided not to say anything just complimenting him on ones of the family especially one of him in his wolf form.

**Teddy was a really fantastic drawer.**

"Oh shucks" Teddy blushed.

**Mummy and Daddy always told him so. The walls and cupboards of the Lupin family house were covered in Teddy's fine artwork, and so was a good portion of Harry's house, and Gran's. **

"Still is you all refuse to put them down and Harry's got even more now with his kids" Teddy said not noticing the wide eyed look from his godfather.

"I have kids?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

Teddy nodded eagerly not wanting to say anymore.

**Harry always laughed quite merrily as he tacked up Teddy's latest drawing on a wall that used to contain severed house elf heads or portraits of pure-blooded bigots, not that Harry told him such things.**

"I live here" Harry asked even more surprised whilst Sirius just gave a grim look.

"Don't worry Sirius we got everything out and we finally have Walburga bloody Black off the wall" Teddy reassured to Sirius' delight.

**Gran hung his artwork right next to pieces his mummy had made when she was his age.**

"Mine's better though" Teddy muttered earning a whack from his mother who was grinning.

"Cheeky"

**He had a big box of crayons with over a hundred different colours. He also had some really nice coloured pencils that Aunt Hermione had given him for his fourth birthday.**

"Hermione is the best" Harry smiled.

**Teddy, along with almost everyone else there, was very surprised when he unwrapped them. They had all been expecting a book.**

Harry laughed everything he got was books he never got anything but a book from Hermione!

**Everyone he knew told him his artwork was really good, and he glowed with pride every time he heard it.**

"I love drawing what can I say" Teddy smirked happily.

**But the praise that made him happiest of all was something he had overheard his Daddy say to his Mummy when he didn't know Teddy was listening.**

"You eaves dropping" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Well my hearing is quite sensitive I just didn't know back then and I wouldn't call it eaves dropping its more character building" Teddy told them.

**"Much better than your average four-year-old, I'd say. I think he could develop quite a talent when he gets older."**

"Which he has" Remus smiled.

**Teddy had become even more dedicated to his art after he had heard that, determined to live up to his daddy's expectations. His daddy believed in him, and there was no greater feeling in the world.**

Tonks smiled at her son glad she had such a good relationship with his father.

**Teddy spent all morning and most of the afternoon drawing new pictures for Daddy while Daddy slept in the next room, pausing only briefly to eat the sandwich Mummy had left him in the kitchen.**

"That is dedication" Sirius nodded gravely.

**It was late afternoon before Teddy finally heard sounds of movement in his parents' bedroom. He gathered up his new masterpieces and went to go see his daddy.**

**Daddy still didn't look very well, but he did look a lot better than he had that morning.**

Everyone in the room cheered bar Snape and Remus.

**He was sitting on the edge of his bed with his feet on the floor, rubbing his temples with one hand.**

**"Come on, Remus, get up," he muttered to himself.**

"You don't need to push yourself" Sirius scolded Remus who rolled his eyes.

**"Hi," Teddy said.**

**Daddy's head snapped up, but he smiled as he looked at Teddy.**

**"Hello Teddy," he said warmly.**

**"Are you feeling better?" Teddy asked nervously.**

**"Much better," **

"Thank Merlin"

**Daddy said. "What have you got there?"**

**"I drawed you some pictures!" Teddy said excitedly.**

**"For me?" Daddy asked.**

"Well nooooooo" Snape said sarcastically making Teddy start to growl deep low in his throat in warning.

**Teddy nodded eagerly.**

**"Well then," Daddy said, swinging his legs back onto the bed and patting the mattress beside him, "why don't you come over here and show them to me? I mean…if you want," he added quickly.**

"Are you seriously embarrassed in front of your son?" Harry raised an eyebrow making the werewolf blush.

"If I do something embarrassing yes"

"Like getting caught in bed" Sirius offered making both Remus and Tonks blush.

"You are so disgusting" Teddy muttered.

**Failing to notice his daddy's awkwardness, Teddy jumped up on the bed and crawled to sit right next to him, bringing his pictures.**

**"I worked really hard on them," Teddy said.**

**"Well, I am excited to see them," Daddy said.**

**Teddy placed the stack of drawings in his daddy's lap.**

"How many did you draw?" Harry questioned.

"A lot"

**He expected instant praise as usual, but as Daddy picked up the first picture, his face showed nothing but shock.**

Remus leaned forward wanting to know what his son drew.

**Maybe he just didn't understand the picture.**

**"That's me," Teddy said, pointing to the boy with the sky blue hair in the picture, "and that's you," he said, pointing to the large grey wolf with the yellow eyes.**

Remus raised his eyebrows and leaned back again.

**Daddy didn't say anything. "Oh, and that's Greeny," Teddy said, pointing to the turtle in the blue-haired boy's hand.**

Teddy smiled he loved his blue / turquoise hair.

**Daddy continued to stare at the picture without saying anything.**

**"Don't you like it?" Teddy asked.**

**Daddy seemed to shake himself out of some very deep thoughts. "I…I do, Teddy. It's…it's very good. I guess I'm just…surprised. I'm surprised that you would draw me this way."**

"You're my dad I love you in any form"

**"Oh," Teddy said, still not entirely understanding what the problem was. "Oh, well, they're all that way," he said, taking the first picture from Daddy's hands to reveal the picture underneath, which showed a yellow-haired boy, a pink-haired women, and the large grey wolf.**

**"Mummy's in this one," he said.**

"We would have never guessed" Snape muttered.

"Severus Snape if you don't shut up making remarks about my son I will have someone castrate you as well as Sirius" Tonks threatened relishing the look of fear which entered the professor's eyes.

**"Yes, I see that," Daddy said quietly.**

**Teddy took the second picture. "This one is just you and me," he said, referencing the third picture, which showed a red-haired boy riding on the back of the large grey wolf. "It's when you took me for a ride,"**

Snape didn't make a comment preferring to keep his man hood intact.

**he explained, pointing to other elements in the picture that indicated it was set in his bedroom. "It was a lot of fun, Daddy. I thought you might like a picture of it."**

"We still have that picture" Teddy told them.

**He took the third picture to reveal the fourth. "That's last night," he said. The picture showed a pink-haired woman lying next to a large grey wolf in front of a fire while a brown-haired boy and a green turtle watched them from across the room.**

"Are they all like that?" Remus asked.

Teddy nodded happily.

**"This is what it looked like the first time I saw you," Teddy explained. "You…you looked so scared, Daddy. Why were you scared?"**

Remus put his arm around Teddy's shoulders to pull him into a hug which was returned by the blue haired boy.

**Daddy took his arm and wrapped it around Teddy's shoulders,**

Tonks smiled at the pair who were in the exact same position.

**pulling him in closer and softly nuzzling his purple hair before he finally confessed, "I was scared that you would be scared, Teddy. I thought that if you saw me like that, as a monster,**

"You're not a monster" Teddy whispered so only Remus could hear him.

**that you would be frightened of me, that you wouldn't want me near you even after I changed back. And I couldn't bear that, Teddy. I love you so much, I couldn't bear the possibly that you would be frightened of me."**

Snape looked up to see the two hugging and felt guilt creep up into his soul, regretting saying all that stuff about the werewolf and his son.

**"But I'm not," Teddy said.**

"Never will be"

**"I know," Daddy said, "I know that now. And it makes me so happy, Teddy, you have no idea."**

**They sat there for a while in silence, father and son. Teddy let his daddy hold him tight, because part of him knew that that was what his daddy really needed, much more than sleep or potions, to help him feel better again.**

"It's because you're my cub I don't know why but stuff like that just helps the wolf just like the wolfs pack" Remus nodded over to Sirius who smiled proudly at the thought of being part of a pack.

**"Daddy," Teddy said quietly after a time.**

**"Yes Teddy," Daddy replied.**

**"I need a new grey crayon. Mine's all worn out."**

**And finally, Daddy laughed.**

"That's the end of the chapter" Snape put down the book.

"Am I really that grey?" Remus asked wide eyed running a hand through his brown yet greying hair.

"Yes" Teddy laughed.

"Let's get food I'm starving" Sirius said getting up out of his seat.

After they ate they took off in pairs to have their three very important conversations…

* * *

**I still really want your reviews, I had twenty odd last time I put this up and I really want to see them back!**

**This story I had previously finished so I will probably updating every other day or three days because I have already written it :)**

**Went to see Anchorman 2 today and it is absolutely amazing! I was literally crying with laughter at Brick!**

**PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!**


	4. Three Conversations

**Another Chapter as a late Christmas gift, I was going to update yesterday but it was Christmas and I was too busy with my family... also for some reason I wouldn't allow me to go on fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: Me nor Shewolf2000 are JK Rowling**

**Warning: Swearing... I think**

* * *

Tonks led the way to Remus' room, she was finally going to get her answers about her future husband and nothing was going to stop her from getting the answers she wants.

"Sit" she ordered Remus moving immediately to comply sitting on the old wooden chair by his desk whilst Tonks took a seat on his bed staring at him with unblinking dark beautiful eyes.

"Your nightmares" she simply said raising an elegant eyebrow.

Remus sighed, he had hoped that the metraphormagus had forgotten. "Everyone has nightmares Nymphadora" Remus shook his head lowering his eyes to the floor as if that would stop this whole conversation and wipe him away from the earth. But that wouldn't happen, that would be too easy for him.

"Yes everyone does have nightmares, but I want to know what are _your_ nightmares" Tonks said leaning forward to take his big hands in her medium sized ones.

"Why?" Remus asked simply, he had always been a person to keep this sort of stuff to himself even when he was young and he had had a nightmare he just didn't like to be a burden.

"Because I care, if you don't realise that now after reading what we have already read then you are a whole lot thicker than everyone thinks" She smiled showing off radiant teeth.

Remus laughed at the joke, of course he knew the pink haired woman cared. She married a god damn werewolf that was enough to show her love and caring. "You don't need to know about my nightmares they're nothing" he tried to sway her off the subject. As if that would happen.

Clapping him on the head Tonks glared at the werewolf who immediately his hand to where the abused flesh was staring at her with wide eyes. Had she just spanked him? "Don't tell me they're nothing Lupin of course they are something. Why won't you tell me?" she frowned feeling a little bit more than frustrated towards the man she loved.

Remus' eyes wondered back to the ground, muttering a sad quiet voice "because it reminds me of how much of a monster I am."

Tonks just stared at Remus for a second feeling guilty that she had just been so harsh on him, well she should have expected something like this… but she honestly didn't. "Remus look at me" Tonks told him when he didn't she put two of her fingers under his chin to tilt his face up so they locked eyes. "You are not and never will be a monster" she told him softly, truthfully. "You can be honest with me Remus, you can trust me" Tonks pleaded hoping that the werewolf would tell her his nightmares.

Remus sighed in defeat "Well if I tell you my boggart it will sort of lead to what my nightmares about" he told her. She wriggled on the bed trying to get comfortable causing the werewolf to laugh a little. She was adorable.

"When I first started Hogwarts my boggart was my friends calling me a monster, hating me because I'm a werewolf" Remus started looking straight at the woman he loved, acknowledging the look of sympathy on her face. "When they found out that I was indeed a werewolf it and accepted me for what I am in our second year it changed to their dead bodies – killed by me in my wolf form" Remus had a tear running down his cheek he hated talking about stuff like this. Tonks was quick to wipe it away, looking up into her eyes and fully felt the trust between them. "In sixth year when Lily found out she joined them too" he told the metraphormagus as though he had actually done such a thing. "When I joined the first order they were just simply dead, lifeless. It wasn't until Sirius was sent to prison that it was the full moon, like you have seen" he said and muttered in an undertone "a reminder that I had to face all the transformations on my own."

Tonks looked as though she was about to burst out crying, all that in his dream was enough to scare anyone to death. She coughed looking up at him again "you said that in the past tense, about the full moon" she pried; her hair was her normal boring now.

Remus gave a sad smile pulling Tonks off the bed and into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder with him absentmindedly running his hands through her hair; wherever it touched it turned pink. "Yes I did because now it is of you getting mauled to death by me" he told her.

Biting her lip Tonks willed herself not to cry, she was stronger than this. "That will never you know, so stop thinking about it and get some sleep" she laughed making the other chuckle.

"I know but now you know my nightmares"

Raising her head off his shoulder she locked eyes with him, they were full of love "Thank you for trusting me I know this must have been hard for you, and I'm sorry for hitting you"

Chuckling Remus replied leaning forward a little "that's alright" he whispered looking deep into her beautiful eyes which were only inches away.

Then they kissed.

* * *

Tapping Sirius' shoulder Harry gestured with his head that he needed to talk to him, heading off in the directions towards the library leaving Teddy and Snape the only two in the kitchen.

"What's the matter Harry?" Sirius asked his godson confused, a worried frown marring his handsome face.

"Nothings the matter I'm just curious is all" the green eyed boy told him watching his godfather sit down on the chair he had been sitting on all afternoon.

There was a pause for a second, Sirius was contemplating the situation leaning back he asked "Curious about what?"

"Who is Frenrir Greyback?" Harry asked noticing how Sirius stiffened and became angry when he heard the name.

Taking a few deep calming breaths Sirius replied "Harry that is not my story to tell"

Harry frowned "I never said I wanted a story I just want to know who he is" he raised an eyebrow folding his arms together. Sirius chuckled a bit of how much Harry reminded him of Lily, he sure did have that woman's temper.

"He's a werewolf, the most worst werewolf alive. He takes pride in biting children turning them over and taking them away from their families. He's worse than a fucking murderer" Sirius spat bitterly "he makes people lives hell and he likes it."

Harry's eyes widened at the hostility in his godfathers voice, putting two and two together he looked timidly down at the floor and asked "It was him who bit Remus wasn't it?"

Looking up with weary eyes, Sirius gave him a sharp nod. Hating the fact that that bastard had caused his friend so much pain.

"All in an act of revenge that coward" Sirius roared, causing Harry to jump out of his skin in fright. "Sorry" the animagus mumbled when he noticed the boy flinch.

"It's not your fault, I can see why you're angry" Harry replied just as angry himself. Remus was the most nicest person anyone could meet, he didn't deserve to be a werewolf. He didn't deserve a life of pain just because his father had slipped up, like Professor Lupin had explained in his third year. "Remus doesn't deserve any of this."

"No he doesn't" Sirius agreed now a little bit calmer "Remus used to didn't think that he deserved friends. He tried to make us hate him by calling us all idiots but your dad, Peter" he spat the name "and I we saw through it, we saw that he didn't actually mean it, and it was Greyback who caused him to have these trust issues."

Harry nodded not too sure how to react. All he could think about was a child professor Lupin being bitten, hurt by a monster. Remus Lupin was never a monster but a werewolf who goes out and bites children willingly, relishing the feeling of their pain yes they are monsters.

"How old was he?" Harry asked suddenly, the sickening thoughts still in his head.

"When he was bitten?" Sirius asked right back looking straight into Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry nodded.

"Four" Sirius supplied simply, the statistic made Harry's blood boil. Sirius had been right Frenrir fucking Greyback was indeed a bastard.

Sirius chuckled slightly "you're a lot like your father you know, manipulating me into telling you all this when I had previously said no."

Harry smiled taking pride in what Sirius had just said, all thoughts of Greyback fleeing to the teenagers delight.

* * *

Teddy and Snape both watched as Sirius and Harry left the kitchen probably off to have a conversation of their own. They sat in silence for a few minutes trying to stare each other down. Teddy was lounging on a kitchen chair his long legs stretched out in front of him with his arms folded across his chest. Whilst Snape stood leaning against the counter his obsidian eyes alight with an emotion Teddy could not tell.

"Take a picture it might last longer" Snape said angrily still staring at the boy. He watched as Teddy dug into his pocket and got a small camera out taking a picture, the flash blinding him.

At Snape's quizzical look Teddy explained "They made camera's smaller now" he handed Snape the photo of him flinching as the flash went off. Snape glared at Teddy who smiled innocently "you told me to take a picture" he told the professor "But in all seriousness that is not what we're here to talk about" he raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know of my affections towards Lily?" Snape asked going forward and leaning forward with his arms on the table making it look as if Teddy was getting questioned for murder.

"Uncle Harry, he found out in his last year. Just after you died a hero" Teddy told him "he trusted me enough with this information and he hasn't told anyone else not even his wife and children."

"Why would he tell you then?" Snape inquired further hating the fact that Potter knew about his love for Lily, his mother.

"Because I am trust worthy, I have never told anyone not even my mum and dad. I'm sorry for my out-burst before… I lost my temper" he muttered guiltily not daring to look up into the professors eyes.

Whatever answer Snape had been expecting it definitely wasn't that, he just stared gobsmacked at the boy a crease was in between his eyebrows.

"Why have you_ always_ loved her?" Teddy inquired bulking up his courage to look the professor in the eye.

Twitching Snape answered "that is none of your business."

Nodding Teddy respected his privacy; he was like his father in that way.

They sat in an awkward silence, the ringing in their ears was almost deafening.

After a while Snape decided to break it "Sorry"

Shocked, Teddy snapped his head up "what for?"

"For calling you thick and your father a monster, it was out of line" Snape nodded sincerely even though his face was devoid of emotion.

Teddy smiled, this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**So tell me what you think! Love? Hate?**

**I will probably update soon!**

**Hope you all had a very good Christmas!**

**Please send me a review, that would be a lovely Christmas gift!**


	5. Just Like Daddy

**Okay here it is another chapter, PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: SheWolf2000 nor I are JK ROWLING  
WARNING: SWEARING**

* * *

Half an hour later everyone was back in the room settling themselves down in their respectable seats, Tonks was cuddling up to Remus' side whilst holding Teddy's hand.

"I'll read" Sirius opted taking the book and moving it to the third and last chapter. Leaning forward on his wooden chair, what he sat backwards on, so that his arms was resting on the back of it he gave a little cough.

"**Just like Daddy" **The animagus grinned, looking between the family of three who were all smiling happily at one another.

**A few days after the full moon, Teddy bounced up and down in anticipation, watching the sitting room fire closely.**

"You're waiting for someone aren't you?" Tonks smirked raising an eyebrow, when she was young she used to do the exact same.

"Yep" Teddy replied, making a popping noise on the p and giving a brief glance towards his Godfather.

**"HARRY!"**

Harry's eyes widened at the sound of his name being mentioned yet again, his face marring a broad smile at the thought of someone being excited to see him and not because of his fame. It was normally him getting excited to see others.

**Teddy's godfather**

Harry grinned again, not yet use to the idea that he is a godfather to someone.

**barely had time straighten up and dust a bit of soot off his shoulder before Teddy collided with him and attached himself to Harry's leg.**

Teddy blushed and put his face in his hands at the thought of him being so small and clinging on to adult's legs.

Snape smiled, an actual smile, and laughed in a non-mocking way at the blushing boy ever since they had had their talk Snape had a new found respect for Teddy.

Harry's jaw dropped at the sight of his Potions Professor smiling in a way that was so… nice.

"Jesus Christ Snape, make sure your face doesn't crack" Sirius said flabbergasted staring in shock at the Severus whose face was now glaring at the Dog Animagus'.

"Oh ha ha" Snape laughed sarcastically, making Tonks put her hand on her chest and sigh in relief.

"You gave us all quite a scare there then professor, bloody hell I thought you were ill or something" The metraphormagus blurted out making the burst out laughing at her exaggeration.

**"Well hello to you too, Teddy," Harry chuckled, prizing Teddy off of his leg and scooping the boy into arms.**

Remus smiled happily, knowing that Harry would be an amazing god father to his son just made everything a brighter place.

**"Hi Harry!" Teddy squealed excitedly.**

**Harry chuckled again. "You think we never saw each other,"**

All the people in the room chuckled at Teddy whose hair went an embarrassing shade of red despite the proud grin he was wearing.

**he said, "but I was just here last weekend, remember?"**

"Yes I remember but it was far too long" Teddy said in a dramatic voice, putting a hand to his head and falling off the couch making the others laugh once again.

"You're so damn dramatic" Harry laughed stomping one foot on the ground as his body shaked with uncontrollable laughter.

**"I missed you," Teddy told him.**

Tonks chuckled at her son.

**"Well you know what, kiddo? **

Teddy gave Harry a mock death glare, changing his hair to red on purpose "Don't. Call. Me. Kiddo!"

Harry snorted, making Tonks go red with embarrassment.

**I missed you too."**

**Harry put Teddy down and went to sit on the couch. Teddy jumped up to sit next to him.**

"Someone's an eager beaver" Sirius snorted, Teddy did the most mature thing and stuck his tongue out.

**"So," Harry said, "tell me what's been going on with you, Teddy."**

"Oh no" Remus said wide eyed already knowing his son will blurt out his secret, thanking Merlin however that it was to Harry and not some prejudice stranger.

"Sorry" Teddy muttered quietly so only his father could hear.

**"My daddy is a werewolf," Teddy announced.**

Most of the people rolled their eyes in the room.

"What I was four" Teddy defended.

"You should be glad I'm not prejudice" Harry told the metraphormagus softly; whose eyes darkened at the thought of some of the people who come knocking on their doorstep tell them that his father doesn't belong here. The war did help the werewolves, but changing the opinion of thousands of people is impossible.

**Harry blinked several times. "Yes…yes he is," he said finally. "Err, how long have you known?"**

**"I saw him when he was a wolf," Teddy said.**

"You're not subtle at all, you could never be a Slytherin" Snape said raising an eyebrow "So do tell what house you are in."

Everyone leaned forward eager to know whether the boy was a snake, lion, badger or an eagle.

Teddy grinned "I'm a Hufflepuff"

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Tonks roared doing a victory lap around the room whilst Remus had a look of horror on his face.

Sirius and Harry were rolling on the floor with laughter.

Teddy saw the look on his father's face and laughed "Sorry Pops, no Gryffindor child for you" knowing his father was only joking to a degree.

"Why are you looking like that Hufflepuff's are awesome" Tonks said proudly pulling Teddy down so that they were in a one armed hug with the other arm in the air. "My life's ambition to create a little Hufflepuff child has been succeeded. Join be brothers and sisters of the order as we celebrate" Tonks roared.

Sirius was holding his groin area, willing himself not to pee he was laughing so much. Even Remus let out a chuckle, though he truly believed he would have a Gryffindor son he still and forever will love his Hufflepuff son.

"And no way would I be a Slytherin I'm as cunning as a bloody elephant" Teddy laughed.

It took another ten minute for the room to quiet down, in that time Sirius thought it would be best to urinate before continuing the book before he had an accident.

**Harry's eyebrows shot up. "You saw him as a wolf?"**

"Well duh" Teddy said, he may be a Hufflepuff but he is very brave.

**"Yep," Teddy said happily.**

Tonks cooed at how naïve her son was.

**He briefly recounted the story of waking up from his nightmare and venturing downstairs to find his mummy and the large grey wolf, and how he had made friends with the wolf.**

"I think that should become a children's story, my daddy the werewolf" Teddy said thoughtfully, tapping his chin twice making the others in the room chuckle.

**"And then Mummy told me that Wolfie was actually Daddy!" Teddy finished his story excitedly.**

Tonks gave a mock round of applause smiling at her son.

**Harry, having stayed silent as he patiently **

"Wow I never thought the boy could do such a thing" Snape drawled his eyebrows rose in shock.

**listened to Teddy's story, finally spoke again. "And you, you're not frightened at all? Now that you know that your dad turns into a wolf?"**

**"Nope!" Teddy said cheerfully. **

Remus subconsciously let out a sigh of relief.

**"Daddy thought that I would be scared, but I'm not. That's why Mummy put up the banner."**

"Oh no" Remus grimaced as all the others started laughing.

"I TOLD YOU SO" Tonks roared through her laughter making the werewolf wince a bit at the sound.

**"Yes, I was wondering about that," Harry said, looking over at the huge black banner that was hung on the wall over the fireplace. The banner was so big that it stretched several feet on either side of the mantle. Eye-aching,**

"Hey" Tonks bellowed.

**multi-coloured neon letters spelled out the phrase, "I TOLD YOU SO".**

More laughter erupted.

**"Is that Harry I hear?" Mummy said. She and Daddy came into the sitting room and sat down.**

**"Hello Tonks.**

"The name is Lupin now" Tonks raised an elegant pink eyebrow towards the boy who lived who shrunk back a little. Even though he knew the metraphormagus was only fooling around, he had a right to be damn scared of her. Anyone would.

**Hello Remus. Teddy was just telling me about the banner."**

**Mummy laughed while Daddy groaned.**

In the room Tonks and Remus did the exact same things at what was mentioned in the book.

**"It's a terrible eyesore is what it is," Daddy said.**

"Never" roared Tonks raising both of her arms up in victory.

**"No it isn't," Mummy said. "It is a proclamation of my victory and a symbol of my eternal glory in the Hall of Being Right!"**

Teddy snorted as Remus rolled his eyes at the other people's sniggers.

**Harry laughed. "Well, given what you are celebrating, I'm surprised there's only one of them."**

"Don't encourage her" Remus put in, glaring half-heartedly at the boy who was grinning "traitor" he whispered.

**"I know! I think I should get more," Mummy said.**

"Nope, nope definitely not" Remus told them gravely.

**"Nope, one is plenty," Daddy said shortly to Mummy. "Don't encourage her," he told Harry.**

Harry snorted.

**Harry raised an eyebrow at Daddy.**

"Oi I'm the one who raises an eyebrow to you" huffed Remus.

**"Surely you're not upset that she was right, Remus?" Harry asked. "I would have thought with this, more than anything, you would have been very than happy to be proven wrong."**

**Daddy smiled. "I'm extremely happy, Harry."**

Teddy smiled moving to the other side of the couch so that Remus was in the middle and giving him a farther/son hug.

**"'Course he's happy to be wrong," Mummy said. "He just doesn't like that it comes at the expense of me being right."**

"No one likes you being right Nymphadora" Snape sniggered when the now bright red haired witch turned to glare at him, Teddy could only chuckle.

**They all laughed.**

**"Have you ever seen Daddy when he's a wolf, Harry?" Teddy asked.**

"Oh shit" Sirius grumbled, looking between Harry, Remus and Teddy quickly.

Remus sighed "I guess you know now."

"Yes but it wasn't your fault, it was just the wrong day to forget the potion but you had a lot on our mind so no one can blame you. Not even Professor Snape" Teddy told the man whose eyebrows shot way into his hairline in shock.

"Well yes I did have a lot on my mind but that is still not an excuse"

Harry rolled his eyes "No one got hurt Remus, you were trying to protect us and in that time it must have just slipped your mind."

"No but if I had remembered Peter would now be in Azkaban, Sirius would be free and wouldn't have die—"

"Yes I would have been a free man but hell I've always been reckless. Everyone dies Moony; I'm still surprised I didn't die in the first wizarding war." Sirius said softly to his friend surprising Snape at how kind he was being.

"This is not the conversation I want to be having" Remus said quietly. Teddy and Tonks gave him a supportive squeeze.

**The awkwardness in the room was palpable enough that even a four-year-old couldn't miss it.**

Sirius gave a long whistle.

**"Err, just once," Harry answered.**

"At least I know I haven't tried to get Harry meat again" Remus joked playfully, trying with all his might to lighten the mood after their previous conversation.

**Teddy looked around all of the grown-ups acting weird. "What?" he asked.**

**"Oh, it's just not a very good story,"**

"It's the worst story in bloody history" shivered Remus.

**Harry understated. "Not nearly as good as your story, Teddy. It sounds like you and Greeny had quite the adventure."**

**"And I didn't even tell you about when I got to ride on Daddy!" Teddy exclaimed.**

Remus groaned again making all the others burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. All signs of bad emotion which was previously there vanished.

**Daddy covered his face with one hand while Mummy burst out laughing.**

Once again the two people in the room did exactly what the book had portrayed them to do.

**"That sounds like a lot of fun, Teddy," Harry said, his face twitching as he fought to keep it straight.**

Remus glared at Harry was sniggering behind his hand "I feel betrayed by you all." The others couldn't hold it in anymore a promptly started laughing.

**"It was," Teddy confirmed.**

**"Now, Teddy," Daddy said, looking up, "I think there's something that we need to talk about."**

Teddy sighed and rolled his eyes.

Tonks noticed this and leaned over Remus to whisper in Teddy's ear "Be glad it's not the birds and the bees talk".

Remus chuckled as his son turned a brilliant red colour.

All the others just stared confused at the blushing boy and as to what Tonks said to him. All they could hear was Remus and Tonks' soft chuckles.

**The seriousness of his daddy's tone surprised him. "What's that?" Teddy asked.**

**"You…Teddy, you cannot just go around to telling people that I am a werewolf," Daddy said,**

"Awwwwwww you were so naïve" Tonks cooed.

**looking uncomfortable. "Now it's perfectly alright that you told Harry, of course. But Teddy, other people, you shouldn't tell them."**

**"Why not?" **

Teddy's eyes hardened, he was naïve then he was blind to all the prejudice gits who hated his father just because he had a furry little problem… Just because he was different. The thought of those people literally repulsed him.

**Teddy asked, feeling his lip start to quiver. He hadn't meant to do anything wrong. Why did Daddy looked so uncomfortable? Why did he sound so sad?**

Remus pulled Teddy close to him, even though he was a seventeen year old boy reading him as a four year old just made the werewolf want to hug the boy.

**But then Mummy chimed in, and she didn't sound sad or uncomfortable. Her tone was excited and mysterious as she said, "You can't tell anyone, Teddy, because it's a secret!"**

"DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Harry and Sirius bellowed simultaneously making the others in the room to laugh and for Snape to roll his eyes but you could distinctly see his lips quirk upwards.

**Teddy's eyes widened. "A secret?" he whispered.**

**"Oh yes Teddy," Harry said. "It's a very secret secret that only super cool**

"People like me" Teddy smirked his turquoise hair shimmering in the dull light of the black library.

**people like you and me get to know about."**

"Hell yeah" Harry cheered.

**"Is that true?" Teddy asked, looking at his daddy for conformation.**

Tonks smirked at the two boys who were now both hugging each other again. They might not look like a perfect family from a stranger's point of view but they were definitely the greatest family from theirs.

**"Yes Teddy, it's a secret," Daddy said heavily.**

"You need to be more optimistic about this sort of stuff" Tonks huffed playfully hitting Remus on the shoulder.

**"Well why didn't you just say that?" Teddy asked.**

**"Sometimes grown-ups forget things, sweetie," Mummy said. "But never mind, eh? Just make sure you don't tell anyone, and it will all be fine."**

Teddy smiled at his mother; she always knows how to brighten a situation.

**"Okay, I won't tell," Teddy said. "And I'll tell Greeny not to tell anyone either."**

Everyone in the room bar Tonks and Teddy laughed, as those two both loved their stuffed toys.

"What I was four" Teddy groaned defending himself, fingering the stuffed toy which was now on his key chain.

**"Excellent," Harry said, smiling. "Now why don't you tell me more about riding on your dad?"**

"Traitor" Remus whispered again making Teddy snort.

**Teddy missed the look that Daddy shot at Harry. "I drawed a picture of it!"**

"It's not you drawed a picture it's you drew a picture" Remus corrected his son making everyone in the room roll their eyes.

"I know now dad, I was only four"

"I know that is why I'm correcting you know instead of when you are four"

**Teddy exclaimed. "Wanna see it, Harry?"**

"No" Remus groaned.

"If I was to ever have a child I would send it to an orphanage until it goes to Hogwarts, then I wouldn't have to deal with any of this" Snape said and to his surprise he didn't receive dirty glares, people actually laughed.

**"Of course I do!" Harry said.**

Remus sent a sideways glance at the grinning boy who was relishing every moment.

**Teddy jumped off the couch and grabbed Harry's hand. He pulled Harry out of the sitting room and up the stairs to show him the array of pictures**

Remus palmed his face shaking his head; in the future he could just see it. No one will ever forget this.

**that he and Daddy had fixed to a wall in Mummy and Daddy's bedroom, only just catching what his parents back in the sitting room said as he and Harry climbed the stairs.**

Remus and Tonks looked at each other in confusion, wondering what their four year old son had overheard them say.

**"It's not actually a secret," Daddy muttered. "Just not something he should be blurting–"**

**"I know, love," Mummy replied. "But four-year-olds don't get subtle distinctions like that, do they? So for now, it's a secret."**

"And it's a secret I have never told, I never tell secrets" Teddy smiled winking at the potions professor who just nodded at him.

**A few evenings later, Teddy found his daddy sitting on the couch reading a book.**

"What a shock" Sirius snorted before continuing.

**Without invitation, Teddy hopped up on the couch and climbed into Daddy's lap. Daddy didn't seem to mind. He smiled as he carefully marked his page and set the book aside.**

Sirius stared wide eyed at the book slowly putting it down "You would put down a book for a four year old, but you wouldn't put down a book for your best friends, you TRAITOR!" Sirius said turning away from Remus in mock shame.

All Remus could do was roll his eyes "He's not _a _four year old, he's _my _four year old" he said happily smiling at his son who was grinning back.

Sirius huffed something incoherent and picked the book back up.

**"Hello Teddy," he said.**

**"Daddy, when I grow up, I wanna be a werewolf just like you!"**

Not expecting his son in the book to say that Remus promptly fell on the floor, dead faint.

"REMUS!" Everyone called out except Teddy who shouted "DAD" at the top of his voice reaching out to catch the werewolf before he dropped.

"Dad, Dad someone get me a glass of water" Teddy ordered lightly slapping his father's face in hope of waking him up, he didn't react this bad when he told him when he was four.

Harry immediately left the room in order to get a glass of water when he came back in he saw that Remus' eyes were groggily starting to open.

"What happened?" The werewolf asked looking up at the concerned faces of his friends.

"You fainted after my four year old self said I want to be a werewolf like you when I'm older. Which I'm just going to say now is I know it's a bonkers idea and I only said that because you were and still are my hero but now I know more about werewolves and I know I wouldn't want to be one." Teddy said very quickly to his pale father who was getting up off the floor.

"Sorry I reacted that way, it just came as a big shock is all" Remus sighed one of his hands taking the water that Harry offered whilst the other ran through his greying hair.

Ten minutes later after everything had cooled off everyone went back in their seats, and proceeded to go on with the book.

**It would be years before Teddy could comprehend the levels of horror his words had inspired in his daddy.**

Teddy shook his head sadly; he knew that was one of his father's worst nightmares.

**For the moment, Daddy kept a remarkably calm,**

"Better than he did here" Sirius said trying to lighten the mood.

**if rather closed expression in place, but Teddy would look back on this later and realize the horrible battle that was being waged behind his stoic frown. He didn't want to scare the boy who had accepted him so easily with terrible stories about what being a werewolf was actually like,**

Teddy subconsciously moved closer to his dad, hoping that it will ease his father's worries, even though this happened years ago.

**but at the same time, his soul was being ripped apart as his son, his beautiful, healthy son, who had, by some shear miracle, escaped the curse that had plagued his whole life, wishing the dreaded curse upon himself.**

"I'm sorry" Teddy whispered to his dad, his heart literally breaking at the sound of his father being so hurt.

**But fortunately for Daddy, Mummy was there with the quick save.**

"Tonks to the rescue" Tonks chirped happily earning a round of applause from the others.

**"You are just a little power-hog, you know that?"**

Teddy grinned.

**she teased her son as she leaned against the sitting room doorframe with her eyes twinkling. "You can already morph yourself to look like anyone in the whole world, and now you want to turn into a wolf too? Leave some magic for the rest of us, won't you?"**

Everyone in the room laughed. Harry started rolling on the floor begging Teddy to return the magic.

**Teddy pouted. "But I wanna be like Daddy!"**

"There are loads of ways you can be like Daddy" Tonks smirked.

"Yes there is but he seems to be more like mummy" Remus chuckled raising an eyebrow.

**Mummy smiled as she entered the room and came to sit on the couch next to them. "Well of course you want to be like your daddy!" she said, settling in. "Your daddy is really cool.**

Sirius snorted.

"What are you snorting for, I am cool" Remus defended, making the animagus laugh even more.

"Sure you are"

**But you know, you're already a lot like Daddy, what with you two always conspiring against me!"**

Teddy and Remus both started laughing, whilst Tonks just huffed with annoyance.

**she said with a mock glare. Teddy giggled. "The point is, sweetheart, that there are lots of ways you can be like Daddy that doesn't have anything to do with being a werewolf, okay?**

Teddy really hoped that he is like his father in some aspects.

**And if you want to be just like Daddy in those ways, than you can be just like Daddy in those ways. Well, actually, not just like Daddy. Do try to stop short of almost getting expelled for blowing a turret off of the side of Hogwarts."**

Sirius and Remus both started laughing, remembering their days at Hogwarts.

"Those were the good old days" Sirius sighed happily.

**"I didn't do it," Daddy said automatically.**

"WHAT?!" Sirius bellowed sending a death glare at Remus.

**"Uh-huh," Mummy said disbelievingly.**

**"Sirius did it."**

"How dare you" Sirius hissed at a blushing Remus "You are officially off my best friend list"

"Really who's going to be your best friend then?" Remus countered raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Snape you're my new best friend" Sirius said thumping him playfully on the shoulder. Snape looked as though he was about to be sick.

"I think I would rather die, Black" Snape replied coolly making the others laugh.

Sirius huffed.

**"Is that right?"**

**"It was all James's idea. I wasn't even there."**

"LIAR"

**"Lines like that may have worked on old McGonagall a quarter-century ago, dear, but no one around here is buying what you're selling, are we Teddy?"**

"McGonagall didn't even believe him" Sirius grumbled.

**Teddy giggled again and shook his head.**

**"And you accuse me of turning him against you," Daddy said to Mummy.**

Remus grinned and kissed the metraphormagus' temple lovingly.

Teddy was beaming, he was just sad that he when this is all over he will have to end it for them for a little while.

**"But I still wanna be a wolf!" Teddy insisted.**

**"No you don't, Teddy," Daddy said quietly, but Mummy looked thoughtful.**

"Everyone desert Tonks is thinking" harry said gravely earning a mock glare from Tonks.

**"Well, if you really want to be a wolf, I suppose that's possible," she mused, ignoring her husband's horrified glare.**

Sirius grinned knowing what his cousin was cooking up in that head of hers.

**"But you don't want to be a werewolf, Teddy," she continued. "No, what you want to be is an Animagus."**

"Animagus equals awesome" Sirius chirped happily.

**"A what?" Teddy asked.**

**"An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can turn into an animal at will," Mummy explained. "Trust me; it's much better than being a werewolf. **

"Very much better" Remus nodded.

**Daddy can only change at the full moon, but if you were an Animagus, you could be a wolf whenever you wanted, and you could also change back into a human whenever you wanted. Doesn't that sound better?"**

"Are you an animagus?" Snape asked.

Teddy shook his head "Naaaaaaa I'm a metraphormagus, that's enough also mum wouldn't let me until I'm of age which I only turned a month ago in my time"

**"I guess," Teddy said, but he still pouted a little.**

"Why wouldn't you want to be an animagus" Sirius asked eyes wide.

**"Lots of really cool people are Animagi," Mummy continued. "Your daddy's best friends Uncle Prongs and Uncle Padfoot were both Animagi.**

"And I am the definition of cool" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows making the others burst into laughter at his arrogance.

**Professor McGonagall is an Animagus and she's the headmistress of Hogwarts!**

Harry frowned in confusion. What's happened to Dumbledore?

**No Teddy, I think being an Animagus is much more what you want. And you and Daddy could still be wolves together at the moon."**

**Teddy thought about it. "Okay," he agreed, "being an An-magus does sound pretty cool."**

**"It's the coolest," Daddy said encouragingly.**

"Ohhhh look at you getting down with the kids" Teddy laughed making the werewolf blush furiously.

**Teddy was getting excited now. "I wanna be an An-magus!" Teddy said, bouncing a little on Daddy's lap. "How do I do it?"**

"I think it would be a revolution for you to become one so young" Snape smirked.

**"Sorry Teddy, but you have to wait until you're a grown-up before you can do that," Mummy said.**

**"Unlike Uncle Prongs and Uncle Padfoot…" Daddy said under his breath.**

"Yes but you love it that we did" Sirius said batting his eyelashes, causing the others to laugh. Sirius was glad that he had, when he was at school he hated the thought of his friend being in so much pain at the full moon.

**"Not really point of the story, Remus," Mummy interrupted. "Teddy has to wait 'til he's grown up, and it's, oh what's the word, legal."**

"I have never heard of such a word" Sirius said dramatically.

**Teddy slumped and pouted again.**

**"Don't be like that, Teddy," Mummy said. "You might not be able to be a wolf just yet,**

"Not for me"

**but you and Daddy can still have lots of fun at the full moon. If you like, I'll get you a ball and you can teach your daddy how to fetch!"**

Remus groaned as the others laughed.

**"Haha," Daddy said humourlessly.**

**Teddy yawned.**

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww is someone tiwed" Sirius cooed childishly making the others laugh and Teddy to glare at his father's best friend.

**"Bedtime," Daddy said, drawing Teddy into his arms and standing up.**

**Teddy closed his eyes and rested his head on his daddy's shoulder as he was carried up to bed,**

"Must have been ages since you've been small enough to do that" Tonks chuckled.

**his mind full of thoughts about werewolves and Animagi. He would become an Animagus when he grew up, he decided, though part of him still wanted to be a werewolf instead.**

"Not anymore I hope" Remus said quietly, Teddy just rolled his eyes choosing not to reply because his father already knew that he didn't want to be one anymore.

**Because Teddy Lupin was only four-years-old the first time he saw his daddy as a werewolf. He didn't know then that it was a curse.**

"A curse what can never be lifted" Teddy said sadly.

**He didn't know about the hate and the fear. **

"I wish I still didn't"

**He didn't know about Ministry laws. **

"They're just bastards"

**He didn't know his Mummy had put silencing spells on the blanket so that Teddy would not hear his daddy's agonized screams as he transformed.**

A shedder ran through Teddy reflecting back on the time his mother had once put it on faulty.

**He didn't know about a time before the Wolfsbane potion.**

"Padfoot and Prongs saved him" Teddy whispered.

**No, all Teddy knew at that time was the he loved his daddy. He knew his daddy was the coolest, smartest, most awesome-est person in the whole world. And he knew that if his daddy was a werewolf, then a werewolf was a pretty great thing to be.**

Remus was smiling and almost had tears in his eyes at the last part.

**The End.**

Sirius put down the book and they all just stared at each other for a minute.

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked.

Everyone stared as Teddy stood up and clapped his hands together "now I tell you the rules and regulations as to why I am here…"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it there is only one chapter left after this one, lucky for you this was the one story I had actually finished on my other account so it will be up pretty quickly. **

**As a late Christmas present you could always send me a review! :D**


	6. Rules

**_Okay this is the last chapter of this story, I hope you like it._**

**_Disclaimer: Me nor SheWolf2000 are JK Rowling_**

**_Warning: Swearing, Maybe?_**

* * *

_Everyone stared as Teddy stood up and clapped his hands together "now I tell you the rules and regulations as to why I am here…"_

Every one's eyes widened in shock, a tad afraid of the guilty look that was riddled upon Teddy's young face. "I was sent here on one condition" Teddy started sighing heavily. This was going to be a lot harder than he originally thought.

"And that is?" Remus raised an eyebrow questioningly at his future son who was wringing his hands together nervously.

"You guys can't remember any of this" he told them quickly noticing how they all turned from shocked to angry in a matter of seconds.

"What was the use of giving us the book then?" Sirius roared.

"We have a right to know what happens in the future" that was Harry.

"This can't be happening" Tonks fumed.

"Why the hell would you come in the first place if that had been the condition?" Snape asked lowly.

Remus just sat there on the couch looking pale; he had thought something like this would happen. After all in the book they would have surely mentioned about them reading about themselves in the future… But it didn't and this was the consequence.

Teddy took a step back from the angry people, scared for a moment that they were all about to pounce on him and beat him into a bloody pulp. "You guys can't remember, it could change the space time continuum. With you knowing about me it will change everything. Everything you do will be deliberate and that is not how things are supposed to happen" Teddy reasoned.

"Yeah but we have rights" Sirius said lowly.

"You really want to remember that you die in the future" Teddy snapped back, though instantly regretted it at the hurt look that crossed across the animagus' face. "I'm sorry" he apologised.

"No you're right, I kind of forgot" Sirius laughed with no humour making everyone give him a sympathising look.

"As did I" Snape admitted his obsidian eyes locked on the floor.

Teddy sighed running a hand through his electric blue hair which was slowly stating to turn brown as he saddened. "I'm really sorry guys but too much is at stake if I let you all remember"

Remus shook his head and got up "This is not your fault, you're right to make us forget. Like you said there is too much at stake for us to remember" the werewolf smiled kindly at his son and eloped him in a hug for which he furiously hugged back.

There was a choked sob in the back corner and everyone turned shocked to find a crying Tonks in the corner.

"I – I don't want to forget all this" she sobbed her hair turning from her usual bright pink to her natural mousy brown. "These past few hours have been amazing."

Snape's jaw dropped in shock.

"Well I for one have never seen one Nymphadora Tonks cry" Sirius stared, not caring that he may have had a chance of castration by calling his cousin by her first name.

"Professor you might want to close your mouth, you might catch flies" Harry chuckled lightly, making the said potions professor glare at him.

Remus opened his arms and the metraphormagus instantly went into them, with Remus pulling both her and Teddy into a family hug which Harry and Sirius couldn't help but smile happily at.

Once they pulled apart Tonks wiped her eyes furiously with the balls of her hands. "I'm alright now" she stated wrinkling her nose trying to make her hair go back to pink.

Teddy went over to Harry giving him a hug in goodbye "You're the best godfather you know" Teddy smiled making Harry grin brightly.

Next was Sirius who he also pulled into a hug stating "Out of all the names Padfoot is definitely my favourite" which made Sirius emit a bark of laughter.

Teddy shook Snape's hand thinking that if he pulled the potions master into a hug he would fear that the man would break in two at the warmth.

Lastly he gave his two parents he loved so dearly a hug whispering in Tonks' ear "I can tell you now your patronus change is awesome." Tonks looked quizzically at her son, her patronus hadn't changed, to which he just winked at.

"I once got told by a famous painting that this spell will make you forget but it will always be there, lost in the oblivion of your mind. Fragments come up making you do certain aspects" Teddy smiled quoting what the portrait of Albus Dumbledore had told him.

The five in the room waved at Teddy.

"Obliviate" the metraphormagus whispered then he was gone.

Xxx

Remus woke up on the couch, not remembering when he had fallen asleep. Looking round he stared confusedly at the people who were with him, themselves only just waking up too.

"When the fuck did I get in here?" Snape cursed holding his head.

"I don't know but you're not bloody welcome either" Sirius groaned from being spread eagle on the floor, his hair flying in every direction.

"What the hell?" A voice said from Remus' side only to come face to face with a very groggy looking Tonks, her head was resting on his shoulder making the werewolf blush.

"Sorry 'bout that not too sure when I dozed off, or when I in fact came in this room" She looked around in confusion.

"Tonks is that your natural hair?" Harry asked wide eyed.

Taking a strand of her own hair she was disgusted to find that it was in fact her natural colour quickly changing it to pink again, how she preferred it.

Remus frowned getting up they all headed to the kitchen for a cup of tea but for some reason the werewolf couldn't help but give one last glance at the book shelf as if it held a secret. Shaking of the feeling they all went up to make that, for some reason well deserved brew.

* * *

_**A great big thanks to SheWolf2000 because if it wasn't for her this story wouldn't exist! You can find the real story on my favourites so go and send her a nice big long review because The First Time He Saw It is an amazing story, try and persuade her to do a sequel :)**_

_**I would appreciate reviews for the last chapter, I would have liked to have as much reviews as last time I put this up but oh well... this time it's staying on so there is loads of time to review!**_

_**Hope you all had a great new year, here's to 2014!**_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
